Total Drama Gamer
by darthdragon
Summary: Review to expand. Read it and tell your friends, and they can be from any game no anime or cartoon etc. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Look do I have to really saw that I don't own TDI or Spyro, lawyer appears out of nowhere "YES!".

???"Welcome to camp Areyoumad located at (undisclosed location) I am Chris Ihateyou the host of the one

and only Total Drama Gamers.

Crowd: YEAHHHHHH!

Chris: Alright settle down now. You see, while the producers were coming up with this show, which I

volunteered for, they thought how can we save money on idea men ( in case you are wondering they decide

the challenges) so we are going to allow you the viewers to make challenges ( only three per person) which

we will choose the coolest ones for the show, but wait there's more if your idea is chosen then your name

will appear in the closing credits.

Crowd: Ohhhhhh!

Chris: Now your wondering why we are not starting the show now… Well besides kid… I mean convincing

Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flames, Moneybags, Hunter, and Sparx we don't have any other contestants.

Crowd person1: what?

Crowd person2: I want my money back.

Crowd person3: lets kill him.

Whole crowd gets torches and pitchforks.

Chris screams : Wait, let me finish.

Crowd person2 : All right , make it quick.

Chris: Thank you, now as I was saying so we need you to decide the other 17 contestants.

Crowd: Ooooooooh!

Chris: Now put the mob equipment away.

Crowd puts away torches and pitch forks, glumly.

Chris: O, one last thing each week you decide who gets voted off.

Crowd: really?

Chris: Yes so send in those votes and challenges by Wednesday for that is when the polls will close. So

until next time see you.

**Remember ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As near as I can tell all I own is TDG…NOT I repeat NOT the characters.

Chris: Well this was a total waste of a week. I mean we only got one review.

Crowd: so what does that mean ?

Chris: It means we will wait till next Thursday for the other 16 contestants.

Crowd: Don't you mean 17?

Chris: No, for one person voted. So the new contestant is…

Ripto: Out of the way Imbecile, I can introduce myself.

Spyro: Hey, who died and made you king?

Ripto: Well, if you had just obeyed me instead of insulting and beating me, **I WOULD BE!**

Chris: now settle down Ripto or I will invite mistress over to be my co-host.

Contestants: You wouldn't dare.

Chris: yes I would, so anyhow welcome Ripto to Total Drama Gamer. So until next Thursday Later.

Ripto: If these morons are my competition then there's no way I will lose.

**I DARTHDRAGON herby thank MorgantheDeceptive for not only voting but deciding Ripto and his **

**personality. So I have a special treat for you, you get to create my co-host for TDG and you get to **

**name on of the teams. Please send challenges and characters contest applicants.**

**And remember ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**

**Ripto: Don't you mean ALL HAIL Ripto!**

**DARTHDRAGON: Don't push your luck. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THIS IS LATE, And I still don't own Spyro, Just TDG.**

Chris: Well It's finally here the First day Of Total Drama Gamer!

Crowd: Finally!

Chris speaking to intern: How long have they been here?

Intern: They never left.

Chris: Ohhh, so it wasn't the food that stunk?

Intern: No.

Chris: Okay first Lets meet are contestants, now this week we got lots of votes but no challenges.

Crowd: Does this mean we have to wait longer?

Chris: No, for you see we came up with a few just in case. So without further delay lets meet or contestants.

All contestants fall from the sky.

Spyro: What happened?

Cynder: What do you think, we are on another truth or dare.

All contestants: Noooo!

Chris: Actually Cynder you are wrong.

Contestants: Fweeeh!

Chris: You are on Total Drama Gamer!

Flame: Oh, I love that show. Hi mom.

Chris: You do know this is the first episode ever right.

Flame: It is?

Chris: No wonder nobody cares about you, you are stupid.

Flames goes off to cry.

Chris: anyhow the contestants are, Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Hunter, Sparx, Ripto, Red, Volteer, Evil Cynder, Dark Spyro, Ignitus, Blink, Biance, Cyril, Flames, Terrador, Kratos, The Professor, Malefor, Money Bags, we then wrestled with the whole OC thing and decided to use that in season two, So instead we picked Mumbo Jumbo, Elora, Crash Bandicoot , and Kirby.

The Crowd goes wild.

Chris: Now we will divide you Into two teams, Team one Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Crash, Volteer, Malfor, Red, Kratos, Terrador, Sparx, Mumbo Jumbo, and Elora. You are the Flying Squirrels. The rest of you are the Chubby chipmunks.

Ripto: What? How dare you make me part of that ridiculous group.

D. Spyro: Why you little.

Ripto and Begin to fight.

Malefor: Well at least your not stuck with this whelp.

Spyro: Hey, this whelp kicked your butt.

Ember: That's right you tell him.

Cynder: Hey who said you could talk?

Ember: Congratulation you just finished one entire sentence, maybe your not as dumb as you are ugly.

Cynder: That's it.

Cynder pounces on Ember and they tumble and curse all the way.

Chris: Okay Maybe we should start next week… WOW! When did Ember get good.

Sparx: Well when you have been tortured as many times a she has, you accumulate a lot strength.

Chris: I thought you had the hots for Cynder?

Sparx: I do, so every time they fight I wait to step in when Embers about to win, So I will become a great hero to that Smexy Dream girl and finally win her heart.

Chris:… Oh! Sorry I was just watching Cynder put Ember into a headlock, were you talking. Well see you later .

Chris: Ten bucks says Ember will have a broken arm.

All the Contestants place bets.

**SORRY THIS WAS LATE, It was a little rushed but I hope it was good.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look I only own my OC and TDG that's all.**

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Gamer, We meet all the contestants and formed two teams. There were a lot of fights."

Ripto: Yeah and you missed me beating that D. Spyro.

Chris: That's not what the camera said, anyway who cares, you would like to know who won Ember or Cynder right?

Crowd: Yeees!

Chris: Well Cynder won by a left hook.

Flames: How could she do that to my Ember?

Flames goes off to cry.

Chris: Anyhow we finally got a challenge, so get ready, get set, get TDG.

( theme from TDI playing)

Chris: Will all contestants get up and go to the center of the camp.

All the contestants get out of their cabins( no the are not co-ed this is rated teen) and go too the center of camp drowsily

Crash: Hey what's for breakfast, I'm starving.

Kirby: Poyo!

Chris: Oh, there will be food, But later right now it's time to hunt.

Everyone: but we are hungry.

Chris: I don't mean you audience, I just mean the contestants.

Crowd person 1: But then we will miss the challenge.

Chris: We thought of that so we bought a expensive and advanced air ship with a high definition T.V. hooked up with the most advanced spy system so that they can't go anywhere unwatched.

Crowd Boards airship happily.

Hunter: Wait, thought you guys had a bad budget. Isn't that why you ask the viewers for challenges, to save money.

Chris: Correct amundo, but we kind of borrowed Moneybags wallet to pay for….

MoneyBags: **Nooooooo!** all of my beautiful gems wasted on such an ugly contraption. I will not stand for this Mark my words you will rue the day you crossed me.

Chris pulls out the host remote( you know the one that all hosts have)

Chris: are you sure about that, I mean you do want to win the prize right.

Everyone: Prize?

Chris: that's right and here it is.

( sound associated with a descent from heaven playing)

Chris: It is a lamp that can grant any wish like wishing for all the gems in the world, Making some one love you, or world domination, is all up to you.

All the contestants look happy .

Ripto: Finally something one this island that isn't a waste of time.

Ember: " Spyro will finally Love me."

Cynder: " I can finally erase ember from existents."

Hunter: What is the challenge?

Chris: well originally we were going to have you play Hide and get shoot by a BB rifle. But we realized hunter would win this.

Hunter: That is so true

Chris: So to make it up to Eragon250, who submitted it, we decided to allow him to hunt you. So please give a big round of applause For **Eragon250**!

Eragon250 shows up dressed in Predator armor. The crowd goes wild.

Chris: Welcome to they show, now here are the rules no flying or powers just yourselves, there is a ten minute time limit and which ever team has the most people left alive at the end wins.

Contestants: We don't want to die.

Chris: don't worry this remote is the same as the others that means I will bring you back. Oh, one more thing you start right now.

Moneybags: But that's not…

Before moneybags could finish his sentence he was vaporized by Eragon250. Using this distraction the others ran away.

**TWO MINUTES LATER…**

**Chris on loud speaker: Come on its only been two minutes and already Moneybags, Bianca, Flames, Kirby, Blink, Sparx, Elora, and Ignitus have been vaporized.**

Spyro is hiding behind the mess hall when out of nowhere this spear came and hit him, turning him to dust.

Ember: Spyro No.

Ember gets killed with a poison dart and dies painfully.

(static)

In the newly made airship Chris: Yeah I forgot to mention we modified the armor didn't I. This is going to be good.

(static)

Cynder and Crash are hiding in a tree when out of thin air Mumbo Jumbo appeared Singing : Cynder and Crash sitting in a tree Kissing.

Both: Shut up he'll find us .

Mumbo Jumbo: who Spyro, don't worry he was vaped likea minute ago, so there's no worry.

Cynder: We don't mean him, we mean the hunter.

Mumbo Jumbo: Please he is to stupid to find us here.

Eragon250: Is that so?

Mumbo Jumbo turned back to reply and got shot with a blast from his Banana blaster Rifle and he shot Crash but he let Cynder go then he touched his right gauntlet and teleported across the island.

(static)

Chris: I was hoping he would use the teleportation device.

(static)

**SIX MINUTES LATER…**

Chris on the loud speaker again: attention all contestants you only have one minute remaining. So Cynder, Ripto, Hunter, Kratos, Professor, and Malefor My advice would be not to get shot.

Ripto is hiding in the laundry basket. Ripto: just a little more and then I will be one step closer to ruling the world. Hey what's that ticking sound? Wait I know it is a bo….

The landry room explodes.

(static)

Chris: Dude don't destroy the buildings, there rented.

(static)

Malefor tries to run to the cabins but is caught in a trap and lands on a pair of spikes.

Cynder, who is crouching under a log, thinks that as long as Kratos doesn't do anything stupid they might win.

But then she saw Eragon250 and Kratos roll right past her hiding spot fighting and before she could do anything Eragon250 vaporized Kratos.

Chris: That's it times up.

Soon everyone, well those still alive, ended up in the center of camp.

Chris: Well it is plain to us all that the Chubby Chipmunks are the winners, so lets bring everyone back.

Everyone comes back to life.

Chris: Chipmunks you won the challenge so you get an all expensed paid diner at a five star restaurant.

Squirrels I will be seeing you at the first campfire ceremony.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**….

Chris: You all cast your votes and made your decision, so when I call your name come up and get your can of beans.

Ember: What we only get beans.

Chris: well You could just go hungry.

Ember: That's okay.

Chris: the first can goes to spyro.

Spyro goes and gets his can.

Chris: Cynder, Ember, Terrador, Elora, Volteer, Malefor, Kratos, Red, Crash you all safe. Mumbo and Sparx you each racked up a lot of votes. Mumbo you caused your team a good hiding spot and a fellow team member. Sparx you are just not very useful. So the first one off the Island is….

**The one you decide, sparx or Mumbo vote and send challenges before next Thursday. A special Thanks to Eragon250 for Giving me this great challenge hope you like it. **

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I **_**STILL ONLY OWN TDG.**

Chris: sparx.

Crowd cheers and some start to dance.

Sparx: You can't do this to me.

Cynder: Yes!

Sparx: How could you viewers vote me off? I thought you loved me.

Chris: well they don't so sorry. Anyhow its time for you to go.

Sparx: Ha, how you going to do that?

Chris: Easy we just shot you out of the canon.

A massive ten ton canon fall from the sky causing a massive shake.

Sparx: Well you still won't get me in it.

Chris: That's what you think.

The canon then becomes a giant Cynder that has her lips ready for a kiss. Sparx eagerly flies into the canon ( for the giant Cynder was only a hologram, yours for only 10 million jewels) and gets shot out.

Cynder: Wait come back.

Chris: I thought you wanted him gone?

Mumbo Jumbo: You mean your cheating on Spyro and hunter.

Cynder: What? No he just stole my tooth brush.

Everybody:……

Chris: Okay? He needs help. Anyhow go back to your cabins, for tomorrow your new challenge begins.

Chris goes to he airship while the squirrels left to go to their cabins.

Spyro: Cynder I thought you loved me.

Cynder: Spyro, nothing that excuse for an imp is true.

Mumbo: Oh, he's supposed to believe you. Ha that's a laugh, I saw you a Hunter all close and lovey dovey.

Spyro goes off to cry, while Cynder glares death to Mumbo, which makes for awesome T.V.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Chris on loud speaker: Attention all Please report to the open field.

When all the contestants leave their cabins Spyro and Cynder make eye contact and Spyro turns the other way leaving Cynder hurt and Ember Happy.

When they reached the fields they see two lines of WW1 air craft and Chris.

Chris: Now before we begin the challenge let me introduce you to the Confessional.

They all look to see a regular out house.

Chris: from now on if you need to confess anything, do it in there. Now onto the challenge, you will notice all the planes behind me. Well your challenge is to fly these bad boys while trying to shoot down your opponents. But instead of bullets you'll be firing rotten food, isn't that awesome.

(static)

Ripto: Who came up with such a dumb challenge? I mean come on like rotten food will do any good.

(static)

All the contestants get into their planes and are ready for lift off.

Chris: Now here are the rules, no magic, no powers, and no getting out of your plane. The team that still has planes left will be the winners.

All the planes take to the skies.

Mumbo: Well this is going to be fun, WOOOOOHOOO!

Mumbo and his plane head straight to Blink mole and then he fired. The plane blew up with blink, who had a parachute, falling to the ground( heh. I never said it was a working one)

(static)

Chris: Yeah. I forgot to tell them they were the rotten exploding food didn't I?

(static)

Moneybags: I don't care how much this is pleasing your sick little minds but I am out of…

Once again while moneybags was talking he was shot down by Spyro.

Ember: Ohhhh! He looks so sexy when he kills moneybags.

While she was daydreaming Kirby came up behind her and fired a Rotten Blue Carrot missile straight at her ship destroying it and her.

The crowd went wild, apparently they hate her.

Ripto: What the? This thing has missiles?

(Static)

Chris: Can I help it if they are to stupid to notice the missile launcher?

(static)

The battles swings back and forth until finally only five pilots remain. Spyro, Crash, Cynder, Kirby and .

While Spyro and D. Spyro were duking it out Crash and Cyder tried to shot down Kirby.

Cynder: Come on how come we can't hit him.

Crash: I have an idea You Keep firing on him and I will attack him from the side.

While they were doing this maneuver they didn't notice that Kirby had released a missile, an unlit missile, and before they could do anything it crashed it Cynders plane blowing up in her face. While the wreck of Cynders plane was going down crash banked to the right and got shot down by Kirby. Spyro who had just defeated turned and, after a long battle, finally shot down Kirby.

Chris: Well that's it, way to go squirrels. Chipmunks I will be seeing you tonight.

As Spyro landed he was greated by his team with Cynder in the lead but before she could say anything Elora came up and gave Spyro a kiss on the cheek, Cynder ran away to cry.

(Static)

Ember: Look I am the last person to every feel sorry for Cynder but even she doesn't deserve that.

Mumbo who is out side the confessional: Your just mad you didn't think of doing that.

Ember looks around guiltily: No I am not.

(static)

Ripto: Well this is just great you losers are pathetic.

E. Cynder: watch it or I will destroy you.

Ripto: Ohhh. I am so scarred.

They are about to fight when Biance steps in and says: look we are just angry and tired. Lets just calm down.

(static)

E. Cynder: Did that %&%^ just tell me to calm down. Well she's nothing but a

(static)

**AT THE CAMEFIRE….**

Chris: You have cast your votes and made you decision ,and since we got them, when I call your name come up and get your marshmallow.

Chris: D. Spyro, E. Cynder, Flames, Ignitus, Hunter, Biance, Ripto, Kirby, Cyril, Moneybags.

Everyone who's name was called got up and got their marshmallows.

(Static)

Ripto: It Wasn't Hard for me to convince Flames, Moneybags, and Kirby. To vote with me.

(Static)

Chris: and the final marshmallow goes to….

**Who ever gets the least amount of votes. Thank you doom Wraith for the awesome challenge it was fun to write. Also I won't be here next week so when I get back the polls will be closed.**

**Also if I don't get more than five reviews when I get back I am going to call it quits.**

**So until then,**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I still don't own anything but TDG.**

Chris: Proffessor. Blink you are out.

Blink: Its about time I have been trying to get off this island from day one.

Chris: well then I won't lose any sleep for this.

Chris presses a button on his remote and blink teleported to Chuck Norris gym, where he was made the new punching bag.

Chris: Can you believe he paid us for him?

Ripto: You Paid For Who.

Chris: Never mind now go to you cabins.

**4:00 IN THE MORNING….**

Chris on loud speaker: **GOOOOOOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS!** Please report to the center of camp, and when I say please I mean hurry up or I will sick the Fan girls on you.

All the contestants run from their cabins.

Red: Well what's the stupid dare today?

Chris: First of they are not stupid challenges, and second its something we like to call it **SUPER PAINFUL LASER ARTILLERY TIME COURSE or SPLAT!**

As Chris says this they teleport to the starting line.

Crowd Cheers upon seeing them.

Flame: Don't they have an airship?

Chris: yes but we missed them so for now ( he turns to crowd) Welcome back.

Crowd goes wild.

Chris: Okay here are the rules no flying, no magic, no powers watts so every and you only have seven minutes before those collars around your necks explode.

D. Spyro: Yeah and how are you going to make us wear it?

Chris: Well you are already wearing it.

All the contestants look down to see that they already were wearing it.

Chris: Oh! One more thing these have this cool little feature that if I do this.

Chris pushes a button and the contestants are yanked toward one another.

Chris : Then you will randomly get chained up to one of you team members the two who have a freebie are Elora and Ignitus.

Ember: Why am I paired up with Cynder?

(Static)

Chris: yeah I lied we picked who would go with who before this even started.

(Static)

Ember: Great just great. Of all the people on this island I get stuck with you.

Cynder: Look lets just get this over with.

Ember: listen here you… wait, what?

Cynder: Lets just get this over with.

Cynder begins to walk away leaving Ember confused.

(Static)

Ember: What's the matter with her? Normally when I insult her we get in this huge fight, but now its like she doesn't care. I don't know about anyone else but I miss the old Cynder.

(Static)

Chris: Now then the chain pairs for the squirrels are Spyro and Crash, Cynder and Ember, mumbo and Kratos, Red and Volteer, Malefor and Terrador. For the chipmunks we have Ripto and Kirby, Flames Moneybags, Cyril and Evil Cynder, D. Spyro and Professor, and Hunter and Biance.

Ripto: Just great I get the living trash compacter.

Kirby: Poyo?

Ripto: yes I mean you. You worthless piece of trash.

Kirby begins to cry.

Hunter and Biance try not to look at each other.

Hunter: So how have you been?

Biance: Good save when you left me at the alter.

Hunter: How many times do I have to say I am sorry? Spyro…

Biance: Spyro this and Spyro that, Why couldn't you care about me like you do Spyro?

Hunter: But I …

Biance: save it. Lets just get through this so that I can forget you ever existed.

(Static)

Biance(crying): Why would he leave me at the alter? I thought he loved me, but he loves Spyro more. If I win then I will wish for him to die.

(static)

Chris: Now that you all are ready, its time to see the course.

The course appears and the contestants pale.

Chris: This course is so dangerous that no army in the world will use it. First you must run through the mine field, past the pendulums of death, past the cave of flamethrowers, over the rock wall that grows spikes in any direction, over the fan girl pit and past the newly commissioned Banana blaster rifle Apes.

Malefor: But the Apes work for me.

Some random Ape: You mean used to.

Malefor: What could they offer that I can't?

Ape 1: dental.

Ape 2: life insurance.

Ape 3: Paid sick days.

Ape 1: And the opportunity to shot you all.

Ape 3: Not to mention 10 gems an hour.

Ape 2: and holidays.

Chris: Ok that's enough. It's time for SPLAT. Ready, Set, Go.

Kratos: Hiiiyaaaa!

Kratos grabs Mumbo and rushes through the mine field (not setting any of them off ) then the pendulums, actually jumps through the flames, leaps over the rock wall in a single bond, crosses the fan girl pit and dodges the banana's all the while screaming like a banshee and mumbo holding on for dear life.

(Static)

Kratos: That is probably the easiest obstacle course I had ever been on.

( Static)

Chris: I knew we made this to easy. Luckily we have an ace in the hole.

(Static)

As the contestants, All who were still at the staring line, stared in amazement the sound of a tank could be heard.

Chris: meet the one and only **WLCPT ( WE LOVE CAUSING PAIN TANK)**. Thanks to the money we got from Eragon250 Truth or dare we were finally able to complete it. It has two rapid fire blue apple launchers, a Banana machine, a blue carrot missile launcher and a 140mm laser canon. Every weapon you can think of can attach itself to this weapon.

D. Spyro: then why doesn't the army buy it?

Chris: Well besides the fact it is a gas gusler it can only go 28 mph. But we did find someone who likes it.

Ripto: who would like this?

D. Strat: That would be me.

Chris: He wanted to cause pain we wanted a driver so yeah.

E. Cynder: Your both twisted.

Both: Thank you

Chris: By the way you only have 4 minutes left so Run for your lives.

As the contestants started to run D. Strat noticed the big red button. Being D. Strat he couldn't help but press it and it was awesome. For that button was the Total Oblivion Fire which burnt Terrador and Malefor, E. Cynder and Cyril, Professor and D. spyro, and Red and Volteer. Flame being the idiot he is stepped on a mine and kill himself and moneybags. As the remaining contestants made their way Cynder nearly stepped on a mine but was saved by Ember.

Ember: Watch where you are going.

Cynder: Sorry.

Ember: Stop just go back to the Cynder who insults me and fights me. For I like that one, for without her I have no one to compete with.

Cynder: OH please. You wanted me dead from day one, why should I listen to you?

Ember: Because I want to rub your nose in the fact that I stole Spyro from you. But now you not worth it.

Cynder( inraged): why you little…

Cynder pounces on Ember and they miraculously go through the pendulums unscathed.

Ember: That's more like it.

They begin to fight so well just go to the other contestants all except hunter and Biance survived the flamethrowers.

As they approached the pit of fan girls crash slips and falls into the pit bringing Spyro along for the ride ( Those poor guys, that's a fate worse than death). As Ripto and Kirby were about to cross the finish line they were hit by an artillery shell

( Static)

Chris: Two aces are better than one.

(static)

Chris: And that's it times up.

Chris presses a button that causes Cynder and Ember to blow up.

Chris: Once again the squirrels are the winners.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Chris: By now you know the drill, when your name is called come up and claim your marshmallow.

D. Spyro, Hunter, Moneybags, Kirby, Ripto, Ignitus, Biance, Flames, Professor.

All those who's name was called came up and got their marshmallows.

Chris: and the next person of is…

**Either E. Cynder or Cyril its up to you. Thank you Eragon250 for the dare, Stratoxl1 for being awesome ( you can keep the tank), and viewers like you. Voting will end on Thursday.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own TDG.**

Chris: Cryil. But don't worry we have a constellation prize for you.

Cyril: ooooooh! What is it?

Chris: A week at a training camp.

Cyril: Yeah I could use a good work out, when does it start?

Chris: Now.

Chris presses a button and Cyril is teleported to an open field where D. Strat and his WLCPT were waiting.

Cyril: but he said it would be a training camp.

D. Strat: It is, for the tank and you're the target.

While Cyril is being chased by a tank we will go back to the fic.

Chris: Now Get some rest wakeup call is at 7:00.

**5:00 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING…**

Chris on laud speaker: surviving contestants report to the center of camp pronto.

As they were leaving their cabins Mumbo saw Cynder and began harassing her.

Mumbo: Oh! What's the matter, didn't have anyone to sleep with?

As Cynder went off to cry Ember smacked Mumbo on the back of his head.

Mumbo: Owwww! Why did you do that? I thought you hated Cynder?

Ember: I do. But I know that she wouldn't cheat on Spyro and if you ever say she's cheating on Spyro again I will &8% kill you.

(Static)

Ember: I may hate Cynder for stealing Spyro from me. But I hate it when she's upset like that.

(Static)

Crash: Man mumbo you are in trouble.

Mumbo: Yeah right like that little powder-puff could kill me.

Crash: I am not talking about Ember it's the fans.

Mumbo: ?

Crash: You do know that Cynder is one of the most popular characters on this show right.

Mumbo: She is?

They reach the center of camp with Chris is the center.

Chris: Today we are going on a little road trip.

He presses a button and they teleport to a cave with a giant door. Chris knocks on it, instantly it opens revealing a Destroyer.

Red: Ahhhhhh! A destroyer, everybody run.

As The contestants begin to run Chris shouts: Wait its ok she won't kill you.

Ripto: your just trying to trick us.

Chris: Dude if we really meant for her to kill you why would I be here.

Ripto: Right sorry.

All the contestants come back.

Mumbo: Why are you calling him a her.

Destroyer: DO I look like a guy?

Mumbo: Well a girl isn't as fat as you.

Needless to say Mumbo got squished.

Chris: Sorry about that Sarah, He's just stupid.

Chris revives Mumbo.

Sarah: Well at least you're here. I will be back in one hour.

Sarah leaves.

Chris: Ok contestants your challenge today is to take care, I don't mean kill, of Mrs. Destroyers kids. He turns to the house " Timmy, Kimmy Uncle Chris is here."

Soon two little destroyers appeared one boy and one girl.

Chris: "Squirrels you get Timmy" he points to the boy " And Chipmunks get Kimmy." he points to the girl.

Both: Pleasure to eat you.

Cynder: Don't you mean meet?

Both: No.

Out of nowhere Kratos appears and starts attacking the twins with a sword, he is then eaten by Timmy.

Kimmy: No Fair! Uncle Chris I want to eat them too.

Moneybags: I am getting out of here.

All the contestants run to the door to find, to their horror and are delight, that they are locked in.

Chris: Well now that's there is no escape see you later.

Crash: Wait your not going to watch?

Chris: No I am going to the convention.

Contestants: What convention?

Chris: The Spyro Game show convention.

Contestants: WHAAAAAAT?

Chris: It is where all the show host for Spyro parody's to hang out, chat, and exchange secrets. So later.

Chris teleports to the convention.

(Static)

Ripto: I really hate that guy.

(Static)

Elora: Well I guess that means were in charged. So if you'll just Quietly take a …

Before she could finish she was crushed by Timmy.

Timmy: No Nap, No nap, no nap.

As Timmy started chasing the contestants given to him Kimmy ate the professor.

E. Cynder: Good girl now eat Moneybags.

Moneybags: Oh no.

Moneybags get eaten.

D. Spyro: Now eat Flames.

Before Flames could protest he's eaten.

Kirby: Poyo.

Hunter: excellent idea.

Hunter runs into the kitchen and finds the cookie jar.

Hunter: Oooooh! Kimmy would you like a cookie?

Kimmy: Yeeaaah! Cookies.

Kimmy eats all the cookies.

( Static)

Ripto: I could have thought of that, I just didn't want to.

(static)

Kimmy: lets play house now.

Ripto: Not on your life.

Kimmy picks up Ripto and eats him.

Kimmy: Lets play house.

As she forces the chipmunks to her room the squirrels were being beaten to death by Timmy.

Malefor and Red jumped onto Timmy and began fighting back.

Spyro: Wait don't hurt him.

Cynder: Why?

Ember: Because he's just a baby.

Spyro: No because if we hurt him we lose.

Red: Who cares?

Malefor: Yeah just shut up.

Timmy: I am bored.

Timmy then grabs Volteer and swings him around breaking his neck.

Timmy: Toy broke.

As he reached for Spyro, Cynder jumped in the way and was crushed by Timmy.

Spyro: Cynder Nooooooooo!

Spyro then burns Timmy.

Timmy: Owwwwwwwy! Uncle Chris they hurt me.

Chris then appears wearing a Hawaiian shirt, swim trunks, and holding a Mango drink.

Chris: That's it no more rough housing everyone here NOOOOOW!

Everyone comes to living room.

Ember: Hahahahahah! What are you wearing?

Biance in a purple pokidotted dress: Shut up we were playing house.

Mumbo: Yeah and who were you the ugly sister.

Biance: " No worse" she points to hunter " I was his wife."

Mumbo: So you two enjoy the sack.

Before anyone could reply they were back at camp and those who died were brought back.

Spyro: Cynder.

He runs over and hugs her.

Spyro: Oh Cynder I was such a fool. Can you ever forgive me?

She replied with a kiss.

(Static)

Crash: Dude nice.

(Static)

Ember: Well now I can get back to how things are supposed to be.

(static)

Chris: Chipmunks you win do to the fact you didn't harm Kimmy. Squirrels you know where to go.

**Later that night…**

Chris: You cast your votes and made your decisions. Since you tired I will just throw them to you.

Chris: Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Crash, Malefor, Red, Volteer, Terrador, Elora.

Everyone catches it but Ember choked on it and died.

Chris: Mumbo and Kratos. You both rack up a lot of votes so the next one off the island is….

**ETHIER Kratos or Mumbo. Thank you Cynderfrost for the Challenge. Also Thank you all review and expand. One more thing never have this many characters, its hard to give them all enough screen time.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Still only own TDG.**

Chris: Kratos.

Mumbo: Ha I knew that the fans wouldn't vote me off.

Chris: Actually they said they wanted you tortured more so yeah.

Mumbo was abnormally quiet for the rest of the night.

Kratos tried to attack Chris but a rocket appeared on his back and he was launched to the moon.

Chris: Speaking of space I guess it time for you to get some rest.

As the others headed for the cabins Cynder and Spyro headed for the woods, what they do is left to your mind.

**7:00 IN THE MORNING…**

Ember(thinking) (yes she can do this) : What's going on? He normally wakes us up at a weird time.

Chris on loud speaker: Attention all contestants, report to the outskirts of camp for you next challenge.

As the contestants made their way to the outskirts we see Cynder and Spyro tired but happy.

Mumbo: See I was right! That Cynder is nothing more than a common sl…..Owwwww!

Before he could finish his sentence he was kicked in the male ouch spot, if you are a guy you know where that is.

Ember: What did I tell you about saying that?

Mumbo: Well I would call you that, but no guy in his right mind would ever want to do you, I mean look at you.

He points to Ember.

Mumbo: Unlike Cynder your fat, have stubby little legs, an annoying voice,

Ember : Shut up

Mumbo: You also have the IQ of a flee, ugly looking scales, and a stupid personality.

Ember: I…I …WAAAAAAAAAH!

Ember went of to cry.

(static)

Ember(sobbing) : I know I am not as pretty as Cynder, but I always thought that I had a cute personality.

(static)

????: Excuse me( Taps mumbo on shoulder)

Mumbo: Yes.

He was punched in the jaw, which knocked out five of his teeth, for the mystery person was Cynder.

Mumbo: What was that for?

Cynder: Like you don't already know. But since your obviously stupid, its for making Spyro hate me for the past couple of days.

Mumbo: So what? At least you have a boyfriend unlike that loser Ember.

(Static)

Mumbo: Since I am going to be around a while I might as well try to get the fans support and the easiest way to do that is through Cynder.

(Static)

Cynder: First off it was a big deal and second Ember is not a loser you are.

Mumbo: I thought you despised Ember.

Cynder: It is kind of hard to despise people who stick up for you. So here is a fair warning ever make fun of Ember one more time and you will face something so bad it would make Misstress blush. Got It.

(static)

Mumbo: I am a dead man ain't I.

(static)

They Finally reach the outskirts only to see Chris and two piles of trash.

Chris: Ok contestants today's challenge is a space battle.

Crowd: That's so cool.

Ripto: But if it's a space battle doesn't it involve ships?

Chris: That's what the thing behind me are for.

They look at the two frigates that seemed to be falling apart.

Chris: Originally you were supposed to get state of the art capital ships with all the weapons this dare needed, however they cost like 20 trillion gems each so we went to the local dump and found and fixed these baby's for free.

He points to the Corellian frigate (in case you are wondering it's a long neck ship from Starwars) and says: This is the "Eragon250" named after one of are best reviewers. It has four turbo laser canons at it's sides, two double turbo laser canon (top and bottom), eight phaser canons ( four forward, two port and starboard on the side of ship), two photon torpedo tubes on the front, and three ion canons( forward, Port, and starboard), it has a class two engine and has a top speed of 950 KPH( knots per hour).

He then points to a New Orleans class frigate ( its from Star Trek so look it up) : This is the " ArktonDartorix" another one of are reviewers. It has ten phaser canons ( spread around equally), Two forward turbo canons, five photon torpedo tubes( two forward, one back, one port, and one starboard.), it has the same type of engine but it can reach 1000 KPH.

Chris: Now it is my pleasure to introduce the creature of this challenge, the master of the " Fortress Maxima", and part of you challenge, the one and only **STARLIGHTDRAGON1636.**

The ground started to quake as something massive descended from the sky. It was massive around the size of the moon, and the contestants stared to get scared.

Chris: Don't worry that's not his ship.

The contestants breathed a sigh of relief.

Chris: That's the pod for our audience so they don't miss anything his ship is around the size of Jupiter.

As the crowd begins to bored the ship a giant face appears.

Chris: Thanks Starlightdragon1636, do you mind if I just call you Star.

Star: not at all.

Chris: Now here are the rules. Each team will try to destroy the others ship while avoiding Star's ships weapons. Squirrels you get the "Eragon250" and Chipmunks get the "ArktonDartorix", also we added a special little surprise for all of you, a mystery weapon, so good luck, Oh! One more thing it will be almost impossible to destroy Star's ship so just focus being alive near the end so later.

Ripto: Wait one blasted minute, why does he get a good ship while we get the left behinds.

Chris: Well he brought his own ship that's why, Oh! I forgot to mention the prize.

Everyone: What prize?

Chris: You can chose to replace one of your team mates with someone else OC or whatnot. So good luck.

As they bored their ship trouble was brewing for the Chipmunks.

D. Spyro : Hey I should be the captain. I am the most powerful of all of us.

Ripto: No it should be me.

E. Cynder: have none of you ever heard of ladies first.

Moneybags: well your no lady.

As the others were fighting Kirby toke the pilot chair and launched them into space.

The squirrels were very different, they made Spyro the captain and crash the pilot.

As the ships approached their destination flame stupidly tried to take the captain's chair and was jettisoned into space.

(Static)

Chris: Well that takes care of one of them.

(static)

As the battle started it was clear that only two of them knew what they were doing, Star and Kirby.

The squirrels ship was taking a lot of damage both from the Fortress and the ArktonDartorix.

Onboard the Eragon250

Spyro: Damage report.

Cynder (acting as first mate) : we are venting atmosphere on decks three and four. We lost Gunnery's three and five.

Spyro: But Terrador and Elora were on those.

Cynder: It gets worse we last the bottom twin canon along with Volteer and we lost forward phase canons.

Crash: Captain its getting harder to steer.

Mumbo( at the com) : Wah ha hahaha! Listen you can hear Ember dieing.

But as if by poetic justice an ion canon blast destroyed the com station electrocuting Mumbo to death.

(Static)

Cynder: Serves him right. Making fun of Ember at a time like this what a jerk.

(Static)

Cynder: We just lost Red and Malefor. We are now defense less.

Crash: Shield are gone one more hit and we are done for.

Spyro: Press the mystery button.

They pressed it and a tiny little nut came out.

Spyro: WTF?

As he was sure he was doomed the nut hit Star's ship and blew up with the force of one hundred Hydrogen Bombs on steroids.

(Static)

Chris on the crowds ship: That is the Armageddonut, it worked better than expected.

(static)

On board the ArktonDartorix.

Kirby: Poyo?

Hunter: Yes maybe we should try our mystery weapon.

He presses a button and a giant laser beam shots from the ship destroying the Eragon250.

**Back on the island….**

Chris: Thanks to you guys we now have to help pay for the Fortress repairs. I hope your happy.

Squirrels meet me tonight for the ceremony.

**Later that night…**

Chris: so you all know the drill right when I call your name you get a marshmallow. Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Surprisingly mumbo, Crash, Terrador, Elora, And Malefor.

Chris: And the next one of the island is…

**Ok you know the drill, place you votes on who you want off, either Red or Volteer. Also thank you StarlightDragon1636 for the challenge and its really his ship. Also please choose someone to replace The Professor he is just to hard to write for. Also the Ships are repaired now so Eragon250 and ArktonDartorix you can have them if you want. Polls will close on Thursday.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I still only own TDG**

Chris: Red. Sorry dude.

Red: Fine I will just kill you and take the lamp.

As red leaps to attack he is teleported into the newly repaired Fortress Maxima.

Red: Wait what's going on?

Star: Damage my ship, well lets see what 500 years of torture due to you.

Back at camp….

Chris: So now that that's over get to your cabins.

**7:00 in the morning..**

Chris( on loud speaker): Wakey, Wakey…. Wake up you lazy free loaders and report to the edge of camp for today's wonderful surprises.

As they headed toward the edge of camp the chipmunks realized that the Professor was gone.

Flame: Hey Chris where's the Professor?

Chris: Well remember last time I said you get to replace one of your team members.

Everyone: Yes

Chris: Well we replaced the professor with someone much more entertaining. But don't worry we found something for him to do.

Mean while at the R&T department( research and Torture)

Professor: I will not make weapons, traps, or anything your sick little mind can come up with.

????: Really well then we will make you.

Professor: No it can't be, it's impossible.

???: OHHh! But it is… So GET TO WORK.

Professor: If we add this attachment here and this here..

Back to the fic.

Chris: Anyhow lets meet the newest contestant ( in a big Hollywood voice)** You cower in fear when you hear his voice, he killed Barney with his laser turrent, and he hates Ember please go crazy for D. LUCAS.**

Out of the thin air Appeared D. Lucas.

D. Lucas: Glad to be he…( he sees Ember) Must kill Ember.

As he pulled out his Laser Turrent to kill ember, Yeah I know we have bad security, He is electrocuted by the collar around his neck.

Chris: Lucas said you might do this so will you were watching the " torture Ember" channel he slipped it on you.

Ember: You mean there is an entire channel dedicated to me getting tortured.

Chris: Wow you really are stupid, I just said it.

Mumbo: Yeah she's stupid and fat.

D. Lucas: Your mumbo right?

Mumbo: Yes.

D. Lucas shots mumbo.

Ripto: Oh no it malfunctioned run for your lives.

Chris: Wait it didn't malfunction we just allowed him to kill mumbo.

Chris then pressed a button on his remote and brought Mumbo back to life.

Chris: So Without further Adiu lets start.

19 hoverbaords appeared.

D. Lucas: You have got to be kidding me.

Chris: That's right, it's your own challenge. Now for those of you who don't know it is a race to the other side of the island. Now for the fun part.

Chris presses another button on his remote and the traps and challenges for the race was set.

Chris: Now then the rules are simple no flying or magic, and to make sure that there is no flying we took the liberty to cut you wings off.

All the Dragons noticed that they're wings were cut off.

(Static)

Spyro: I can't believe that he cut off our wings. Not even Dream was that cruel.

(Static)

All the Dragons begin to cry.

(Static)

Ripto: He totally ripped off my idea. I Have threatened for years to cut off spyro's wings and then mount them on my wall. Get some originality will ya'll.

(Static)

Chris: Now if you will notice the army if cloned Chuck Norrises, they are here so that if any one of you fall of you board they will pumble you to death. Now for the surprises elemental walls, at first we tried to make them huge since they can only be attached to the ground but then we discover that if we morph reality near the field you see before you we can make them pop up anywhere. There are also floating bombs rockslides, SHOOPA DA WOO( cell phone rings) one sec.

Chris turns around and talks on the phone.

Chris( turning back to contestants): Ok the birds have called in sick so we can't use them. Flying sharks that we equipped with heat seeking missiles, flame throwers, and a personal force field.

The sharks appeared and showed off their new cool weapons.

(static)

D. Spyro: What kind of idiot would give flying sharks that much fire power.

(Static)

D. Lucas: those weapons are awesome. Hey Lucas if you are watching this buy those armaments. Also I am so going to kill you for the shock collar after I win this contest.

(Static)

Chris: And best of all Lucas with a giant flaming sword at the finish line, nut we thought it was missing something so we added a few things. Like the zeppelins "Dekrosna" and "Cynderfrost" with an army of flying monkeys, five red banana machine guns, and two canons.

Flame: Where did you get the flying monkeys?

Flying shark 1: They are our poker buddies.

Moneybags: you play poker?

Flying shark 2: No duh!

Chris: They will be at the finish line to fire upon you. Along with the newly commissioned Prometheus class battle cruiser( Stargate) "Nintendofan333", who paid for the ship along with the Zeppelins, to try to kill you so on your mark get, set, go!

As the racers head out a giant wall of flame shots from the ground destroying moneybags. As the contestants continued to race across the field Elora ran into a wall of lightning that short circuited here board causing her to plummet to the waiting group of Norrises. As the remaining contestants flee the area we notice that Volteer was frozen solid from a run in with the Ice wall, Ignitus drowned from the water wall, and Malefor fighting Chuck Norris from jumping off his board after it hit the Earth wall.

The contestants soon came to the rocky path through the mountain where the rock slides and the sharks await. As the contestants pass the opening Ember was at the rear so she didn't see the Shark that came up to her and ate her. Flame, who looked back, saw this and began to cry and then was crushed by a giant boulder.

(Static)

Chris: Let that be a reminder to all of you, when driving keep your attention on the rode or else Flying Sharks and Boulders will get you.

(Static)

D. Lucas saw this and began to laugh so that he didn't notice the heat seeking missile come straight toward him.

D. Lucas: Co Author powers activate.

The missile still struck.

(Static)

Aboard the crowd airship Lucas: I kind of figured he might try to use that so I made the collar an Anti- Co Author pulsar. It was so worth it.

(Static)

As E. Cynder took the lead they came to the mine field. While Trying to dodge one of the mines E. Cynder set off its neighbor killing herself. As the remaining contestants make their way through the mine field we see small explosions that just moments ago were D. Spyro, Hunter, Biance, Terrador, and Crash.

The remaining contestants Kirby, Spyro, Cynder, mumbo, and Ripto soon came too the final leg of the race the race to the finish line which was near the Ocean, As they just caught sight of it they were attacked. From up in the sky fire rained down upon them from the ships above. As the Canons fired and Guns Blazed, Cynder was hit and went to an early grave. Ripto was vaporized by the beam weapon aboard the "Nintendofan333" . They soon came across Lucas and his giant Flaming Sword with an evil look in his eye he swung his sword saying " you will all fry!". But he missed Spyro and Kirby the crowd gave a disappointed sigh, but he hits mumbo and sends his burning body ten feet high. As Spyro and Kirby raced side by side the one Chuck Norris grabbed Spyro's board causing him to slow allowing Kirby to win.

Chris: Finally you started to speak in verse if you continued I would have to curse. Oh no…now I am doing.

Chris brought everyone back to life he then told the Squirrels they lost.

**9:00 in the evening…**

Chris: Well that was fun now that we know that Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Crash, Mumbo, Volteer, and Malefor are safe its time to say goodbye to….

**Either Terrador or Elora. I would like to give special thanks to Nintendofan333 for the challenge and D. Lucas. Also this will be my last update till Thursday the 23. Also I want to say Dekrosna, CynderFrost, abd Nintendofan333 can keep their ships if they like.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I still only own TDG.**

Chris: Terrador.

The Crowd gasps.

Terrador: But I didn't do anything wrong.

Chris: Sorry dude but it time for you to go.

Terrador was teleported to a cage full of angry monkeys.

Monkey one: where did our Bananas go?

Monkey 2: They were there just a second ago.

Monkey 3: That Dragon stole them.

Monkey 1: I bet he ate them.

Monkey 2: Get him.

The monkeys pulled out mob equipment and started to chase Terrador.

Back at camp…

Mumbo: Hey where did these Bananas come from?

Chris: That is not important. Now Get to your Cabins before we send Jason on you.

Mumbo: Please how scary could a guy name Jason can be?

The contestants then heard the sound of a chain saw so they looked to were the sound was coming fromthey then heard Ember Cry out: Chris is gone!

They turned to where just moments ago Chris stood and fear started to grip their hearts. Suddenly the bushes moved and then a dark figure appeared.

Spyro: It's Jason. Run for your ever loving lives!

The Contestants then Ran to their cabin screaming as if the Devil was after them.

Mystery Assailant: Why are they so scared?

Chris( Who teleported out of there then back): Well I told them we send Jason on them.

Mystery Assailant: But I am just the Gardener.

Chris: You know that and I know that but they didn't.

**7:00 IN THE MORNING…**

Chris: Aww! They are sleeping . It would take a truly heartless person to wake them.

Chris presses a button and a giant marching band appeared, and they started to play.

Needless to say they woke up very angry.

Chris, facing the band: Thanks guys. (Band is teleported he then turns to contestants) Well how was your sleep.

Ripto: I had a wonderful dream, you were dead.

D. Lucas: Where are we?

The rest finally realize they aren't in camp.

Chris: This is the center of the "_**TOMB OF DEAD AND FORGOTTEN OC'S"**_

Spyro: The tomb of the What?

Chris: The tomb of dead and forgotten OC'S. Where every dead or forgotten OC comes.

Soon a OC Ghost appeared.

OC ghost: Was I not good enough to have been put in another fic? Did my creature hate me this much?

As the ghost passed them the Contestants huddled together.

Chris: Now you may have noticed that we put the silver collars on you again, but this time it comes with a twist, For when one of you feels pain the other feels it two fold. That means twice as much. Now then the paired companions are Spyro and Cynder, Crash and Elora, Mumbo and Ember, and Volteer and Malefor for the Squirrels, And E. Cynder and D. Spyro, Ignitus and Moneybags, Kirby and Flames, Hunter with D. Lucas, and Ripto and Biance for the Chipmunks.

As you can Imagine Spyro and Cynder were more than happy to be chained up together, while Ember was miserable.

Mumbo: Great out of all of the useless people in the world I am stuck with you.

Ember: Yeah well you haven't done so well ether.

Chris: Now its time to lay out the ground rules. The point of the challenge is to make it to the the way you will have to face horrible traps such as Poisoned darts, spike pits, undead fan girls, spiders, the flying sharks, and of course this.

Chris Presses a button and a WLCPT appeared.

Chris: This is the WLCPT 2.0 . The most advance tank we have ever made. The only difference between this one and the last one is that we got rid of the 14 mm laser canon and replaced it with a 10mm YPL.

Hunter: What does YPL mean?

Chris: It means Yell, plead, laugh for one of those are what you get when you fire that. Now this baby will try to kill you. Oh one more thing the last pair out gets kicked off, meaning no ceremony, no marshmallows, no votes.

Everyone Gasps.

Flame: You can't do that!

Chris: actually I can. So on your mark, get set, get tormented.

As the contestants raced through the path they discovered that like any other tomb worth anything there was more than one path. As everyone split up going this way and that moneybags accidentally stepped on a hidden switch. This caused several darts to be fired out of the Wall and hit him as he and Ignitus started to wither painfully the WLCPT 2.0 crushed them.

Volteer: Aw man that was harsh. Don't you think that was harsh, for I did. You know this reminds me of that time at college. Me an Ignitus were out on a double date with these twins. Man were those twins gorgeous I mean they had this wonderful figure. You know I figure that must of hurt, do you think it hurt cause I do. You know this reminds me of when…. ACCCCCCCKKKKKKK!

Malefor began chocking Volteer just to shut him up. But he forgot that he also feels the pain, So when Volteer died he died.

**Five minutes later….**

Chris from some unknown place: Come on hurry up already. I mean Malefor, Volteer, Money bags, Ignitus are all dead.

As the other were fleeing this way and that Crash and Elora came face to face with the WLCPT 2.0 canon.

Crash: AHHHHHHH!

Elora: Please don't kill us.

It fires killing them both.

D. Lucas( Who Just happened to see it) :Mwahahahahahahahaha!

(Static)

Chris Told You.

(static)

D. Lucas: Hey do you think if I ask he can make a tank for me?

(static)

Hunter: That is not funny.

D. Lucas : Yes it was.

As they were arguing they didn't relies they were on a trap.

(Static)

Chris: this is almost to easy.

He presses a Button.

(static)

The ground broke underneath D. Lucas and Hunter and they fell through. At the bottom of the pit was an army of undead fan girls.

Fan girl 1: Oh my gosh its hunter.

Fan girl 2: Forget him its D. Lucas, marry me.

Fan girl 3: No me.

Fan girl 4: Hey he's my man.

Fan girl 2: no mine.

As the fan girls fought over them, they ripped them to pieces.

Fan girl 3: I have Hunters arm.

Fan girl 4: so I have his left leg.

Fan girl1: I have D. Lucas's heart.

This will go on for awhile so back to the fic.

Near the Exit.

Biance: Can you believe that jerk Hunter left me at the alter. I mean what a jerk, my mother was there, so was my father, and instead of seeing their daughter married they went home with 10 pounds of jumbo shrimp.

Ripto: Does it look like I care. I mean your nothing but a stuck up brat who deserves to be alone, you would drive anyone insane with your constant oh woe is me phase.

Suddenly a flying shark appeared.

Ripto: Thank goodness.

Rather than hear Biance continue to mop around hunter he jumped into the sharks jaws.

(static)

Shark: I feel so unloved. Is being with her scarier than me?

(static)

Flames and Kirby also ran into a flying shark, and as they ran the flying shark fired his flame thrower ( you didn't really think we let that go to waste did you.) toasting them to a light brown. He then toke a nibble of Flame and Said : "Could use some salt." so from one of his pockets he pulled out a salt shaker and salted the meat.

Back to fic…

Spyro: Look Cynder the Exit.

They looked upon the exit with loving eyes.

D. Spyro: Well looky here if it isn't are weak counter parts.

Spyro and cynder turned around to see E. Cynder and D. spyro.

Then all four of them began to race to the exit. It was a close race for they were neck and neck running to the portal and finally they passed it and entered a familiar looking Kitchen.

Mistress: Who won?

D. Strat: I don't know.

Strat: someone better find out.

Spyro: What are all of you doing here?

Adam: Isn't it obvious, we are here for the race.

Cynder: What race?

Eragon250: The one you just finished.

E. Cynder; you mean you were watching the whole time?

Everyone else: Pretty much.

Dream: I got it Spyro and Cynder won.

Mistress: Yes, now pay up boys.

All the others paid up mumbling.

Cynder: You guys made a bet on who would win.

Chris: Yes we did now its time to say so long E. Cynder and .

D. Spyro: But we came in second.

Chris: yes but everyone else is dead so they technically didn't even finish. So good by.

E. Cynder and D. Spyro were sucked into a cookie jar.

Cynder; Why did you suck them into that cookie jar?

Chris: For that's where the Tomb of dead and forgotten OC'S is.

Spyro: Who would want such a thing?

They all point to Mistress.

Spyro: I should have known.

Chris: Well back to camp.

**Later after everyone's been revived and returned to Camp.**

Chris: Well that's it for this weeks show tune in next week for more excitement, more pain, and more explosions here on Total Drama Gamer.

**Thank you for reading. I know I said I wasn't going to do one this week but I promised Dekrosna that I would use his dare next. And I always try to honor my word. Also I hope that I can get a little bit better at this, so if you see something wrong with my work just Pm me or review. **

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I still only own TDG.**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Gamer. We got questions about who's challenge we used last time, How did mumbo and Ember die, and What's with the Sharks?

Chris: To put it briefly It was Dekrosna, Mumbo and Ember were eaten by a giant spider, and we like the sharks. Now lets get on with the show.

**7:00 IN THE MORNING….**

Chris( on loud speaker): Good morning everyone its time you woke up.

Ember comes out of the cabin.

Ember: What no freaky band playing, no fan girls coming to get us, no ants in our bed? Have you really lost ways to get us up?

Chris: Well yes… but that ants in the bed has potential.

Cynder: Thanks a lot moron.

Ember(sheepishly): Sorry.

(Static)

Ember: Its good to have things back to normal.

(static)

Spyro: Guys its to early in the morning to fight.

Cynder: But she gave Chris an idea to torture us in the morning.

Mumbo: So they are just ants. If he really wanted to torture us he could coat us is honey and let in starving bears.

Everyone: Don't say that stupid.

(Static)

Chris: to late.

(Static)

Chris(on loud speaker): Everyone report to the outskirts of camp for today's challenge.

As they head toward the outskirts they notice metal stands and two goal posts.

Chris( wearing a referee outfit) : Today challenge is called Mud Bowl where both teams will try to play on this muddy field for one hour. The team that's closes to 30 points will win. Oh and to make sure its fair no magic, flying or powers or first downs. The Fans get to choose their teams, on the stand closer to camp is the Squirrels fans and on the other side is the Chipmunks fans.

Crowd splits into two and choose their team.

Ripto: What's the catch?

Chris: The catch is that there is a mud monster who will try to suck you down except the quarter back. Now then let me introduce the special referee **Cynderfrost. **

Cynderfrost appears wearing a referee outfit, the crowd goes wild.

Cynderfrost: Thanks glad to be here.

Chris: Now lets begin. Squirrels get the kick off first since they won last week. So game on.

The teams went to their sides of the field ready to win, they were then given jerseys and helmets. As the tension mounted the crowd grew eerily quiet. The squirrels then charged the football and Spyro kicked it. The game had begun, the ball was caught by Ripto who second later was dragged to his demise. The crowd went wild.

(Static)

Ripto( Covered in mud): How are we to play with that thing sucking us up if we catch the ball?

(static)

They are at the 20 yard line. The ball is snapped to Ignitus, he looks for some one to throw to but can't so he begins to run with it. Crash tackles him at the chipmunk 30. They line up, looks like they are replacing Ignitus with D. Lucas, What could they be thinking?

(Static)

Flames: Well Ignitus is just to old, and its better to have D. Lucas in a position where he can't cause trouble.

(static)

There is the hike and as D. Lucas looks he passes to Hunter( who is at the 40 yard line), Hunter Catches it and starts to run, Mumbo the one who is suppose to cover him is just left in the mud. He's going to the 30, 20, 10, Touchdown Chipmunks.

Crowd goes wild, some random fan girls from the stands leave the stands and become cheerleaders for their sides. There is the kick field goal.

(Static)

Mumbo: How did they expect me to cover Hunter?

(static)

The Chipmunks kick off, Cynder catches it at the 40 yard line ( Yes that kicked stunk) she begins to run. Biance tries to tackle her but misses, Cynder continued to run until the Chipmunk 20 yard line when she was tackled by D. Lucas. They then get into formation with crash as quarterback, there is the hike he searches for an opening, Ohhhh… Volteer just got dragged down by the mud monster. The crowd boo's.

Crash then throws it to Ember, who starts to run but is tackled by Flame ( I bet he enjoyed that.) at the 12 yard line. They then get ready, there is the hike crash goes back to throw…Wait he's running it instead, Hunter is coming for the tackle him, Ohhh… he's blocked by Elora. Crash could go all the way, No he is stopped by the mud monster at the 5 yard line. Oh that was so close, but no Cigar. The get ready again, there is the snap Crash looking to pass, Spyro open, Crash throws.

Moneybags( Getting in the way of the ball): Referee Malefor got my Gems dirty.

The ball hit him on side of the head and then is caught by D. Lucas he runs and is stopped at the 8 yard line by Crash. Man that was on close call for the Chipmunks. They get ready, it looks like they are going to keep D. Lucas as Quarterback, there is the snap and D. Lucas gets ready to throw. Wait what's that pink blur heading toward him? Its Ember she tackles D. Lucas at the 5 yard line.

(Static)

Ember: That's what you get for torturing me so much.

(static)

Surprisingly the crowd goes wild. Down at the 5 yard line how will the chipmunks get out of this. There is the snap, D. Lucas throws it to Ignitus and its incomplete, looks like they are going to punt it. There is the kick Volteer catches it at the chipmunk 20.

Volteer: Sweet I caught the ball, Hey everyone I caught the ball. This is the greatest moment in my life.

While he was distracted he was tackled by Ignitus and Ripto. They are lining up at the 20. There is the snap, Crash looks to throw, he throws to Volteer. As it head directly to him Hunter jumps out and catches it and starts to run to the Squirrels in zone, no one can stop him touch down. The chipmunks fans go wild, here's the field goal kick, wait they changed it to a two point conversion, and Biance gains two extra points for the Chipmunks. And that's the end of the First Quarter, the score Squirrels 0, Chipmunks 15.

The Second Quarter has began and it is Squirrels ball. No we will not kick off this time they will start at the 50 yard line. There is the snap, Crash looks to throw sees Cynder open, He throw Cynder catches it. And here comes Hunter, well it looks like its over…Wait hunter was just sucked underground by the mud monster. There is no stopping Cynder now, Touch Down. The Crowd goes wild. They prepare for the kick it's good.

(Static)

Spyro: Cynder looked really good covered in mud.

(Static)

The Squirrels kick to the Chipmunks Kirby catches it at the twenty yard lines and starts to run. Elora is right before him ready to tackle him, but she gets grabbed down by the mud monster allowing Kirby to avoid danger but not for long, he is tackled at the squirrel 30. The line up, there is the snap D. Lucas just runs with it, he bulldozes over Ember, and keeps running to the in zone, Touch down. There is the field kick its good.

There is the kick off Malefor Catches it and is dragged down by the mud monster at the 30 yard line.

(Static)

Ripto: We need an edge for I am not losing again.

(static)

They line up, there's the snap. Crash sees Spyro open, he throw, its incomplete. They line up, there's the snap Crash looking to throw. He throws to Volteer he caught it, but he is slipping in the mud. Uh Oh fumble, Moneybags has the ball. What's this ripto just climb on to Moneybags back and he has a stick with a gem attached.

MoneyBags: Oh my precious gem, come to daddy.

Money bags starts to run faster than anyone thought possible, he makes it to the in zone, Touch down.

(Static)

Ripto: Who knew he could go that fast for a measly gem. I could use this to my advantage.

(Static)

There's the field kick and its good. And that's the end of the Second Quarter. Squirrels 7, Chipmunks 29. Looks like it is game over for the Squirrels.

**In the Squirrels locker room…**

Mumbo: You know what I think. I thinks its Ember Fault.

Ember: How is it my fault.

Mumbo: For no matter what you just can't do any thing.

Cynder hits Mumbo with a giant baseball bat.

Mumbo: Ow! that hurt. Tell me does you defending Ember is because you love her?

You all are being shown a picture of a kitten while sounds of mayhem and death come from the fic.

The reason for the Kitten is so that you can't see what Ember and Cynder are doing to Mumbo.

Well its over now.

Mumbo( or what's left of him.): That's not fair. Teaming up on me.

Both: Tough beans.

We now are entering the last Quarter. With only 15 minutes left can the Squirrels comeback to win. The Chipmunks kick the ball, Spyro catches it at the 40 yard line and starts to run, he is just about to score when he was tackled by Malefor at the chipmunk 20.

Spyro: You idiot we are on the same team.

Malefor: Sorry. Old habits.

They line up, there's the snap. Crash looking to throw. Uhhhhhh… he is talked by Ignitus and fumbles the Ball. Flame picks it up and starts to run.

Ember( at chipmunk in zone): Hey Flame would you like a kiss.( she then puckers her lips)

Flame does a 180 a run right into his own in zone and kisses Ember.

(Static)

Ripto: I am surrounded by morons. Who would give up the game winning touch down for a kiss?

(static)

Flame: I knew you would choose me over that stupid Spyro.

Ember: And would Spyro give a touch down to the other team?

Flame just now realized what he did.

Flame: (beep)

Ripto: Yo refs that can't be legal.

Cynderfrost: I don't know the rules (she turns to Chris) do you.

Chris: No. I Just wanted to wear this snazzy Referee outfit.

Ripto: You mean neither one of you knows the rules.

Both: Pretty much.

( Static)

Ripto (beating his head on the wall): What kind of morons am I dealing with?

(Static)

There is the field goal kick its good. The squirrels kick off. Moneybags catches it on the 12 yard line and is sucked down by the mud monster. They line up, there's the snap, D. Lucas looking to pass. He is tackled by both Spyro and Cynder at the 8 yard line. They line up, there's the snap, D. Lucas tries to run but is stopped when he saw Ember, then he began beating her up and was tackled by Elora. As the chipmunks got ready to punt we notice that there is only two minutes left. As D. Lucas kicks it Ember kisses Spyro on the cheek and is given an uppercut by Cynder sending her up allowing her to catch the ball. As she started to fall Flames raced around trying to catch her, but she lands on Money bags head killing them both. The Squirrel fans went wild, firstly because they hate Ember and secondly for getting the ball back.

( Static)

Ember: I just used my head. I figured if I got Cynder mad enough at me that she could send me high enough to get the ball.

Mumbo( out side the confessional): You just wanted to kiss Spyro.

Ember( looking around guiltily): No I wasn't.

(Static)

After we revived Moneybags and Ember the ball is the squirrels. They line up, there's the snap, and Crash

Just runs right into the in zone. Touch down. There's the field goal kick, its good.

Spyro: We could actually win this thing.

Chris: That's it times up. the final score squirrels 28, chipmunks 29. Chipmunks win.

Chipmunk fans start to celebrate.

Chris: Squirrels I will be seeing you tonight.

**Later that night….**

Chris: Ok now that we know that Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Crash, Mumbo, and Elora are safe its time to say goodbye to….

**Either Volteer or Malefor. Thanks Cyndefrost for the challenge. Sorry for the several repeats in the chapter but apparently that's how real sports announcers really talk. Anyhow Review with votes before next Thursday. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own TDG.**

Chris: Malefor. Your reign of terror is over.

Malefor: You can't do this to me. I am the ultimate dragon.

Chris: Yeah, yeah, yeah we heard it all before. Get some new material.

Malefor is teleported into Heaven.

Angel: Welcome Malefor, to Heaven.

Malefor: Nooooooooo! How could this get any worse.

????: Is that my little Mally.

Malefor: Oh dear God no.

Malefors mother: It is! Oh how have I missed you ( Hits him on the head with a cane) What did I tell you about slouching? ( hits him again) Why didn't you visit me? (hit him again) And did you ever give me any Grandchildren, No you were to busy trying to destroy the world.

Malefor( screaming) : Get me out of here.

He runs away.

Back to fic.

Volteer: I knew the viewers wouldn't get rid of me.

Chris: Now all of you get to your Cabin .

**7:00 in the morning….**

Contestants run screaming from their cabins.

Chris: So how did you guys like your surprise?

Hunter: Waking up next to a fan girl isn't the best way to wake up.

Chris: Well to bad. Today we are going on a little trip.

Ember: Where?

Chris: To Obani draco. Yes Obani Draco famous for their arts, their food, and being the HQ of the Galactic rangers. Who are considered by many as the best trained force in the universe. It is also the home world of the Dracians, a dragon like species.

Spyro: You mean there is an entire world full of Dragons?

Chris: Yes. It is also perhaps the most peace full world in the Quadrant. So book your family vacation there now. ( Paid for the Obani Draco Tourist community)

(static)

D. Lucas: What no torture today?

(Static)

Ripto: Let me guess we have to fight them.

Chris: Correct.

(static)

Ignitus: I am getting way to old for this.

(Static)

They are teleported to Obani Draco, but just out side the Arena.

Chris( pointing to the soldiers before them): These are the Galactic Rangers. They have Aegis Mark V armor, arm blaster, and our special modification attachable twin blade claws. Oh and one more thing they are robots.

The contestants look upon their human sized threats with disappointment.

Spyro: So all we have to do is beat them?

Chris: Wrong. You have to beat them and the final boss who awaits you at the Arena. And yes you can use your powers.

Cynder: So how are we going to do this?

Elora: What do you mean?

Cynder: I mean there are two teams, and we both can't fight at the same time.

Chris: We thought of that so we will teleport one team to an alternate location, with a different Boss. So Chipmunks choose which one you will fight.

Ripto: Which one is easier?

Chris: The Second one.

Ripto: We will take that one.

They are teleported to the second location.

Chris: Ok Squirrels all you need to do is defeat the 40 Galactic Rangers and the boss and you win. So ready, set, Blow up.

Chris teleports before the first shot is fired to tell the Chipmunks the same thing.

As the laser blasts shot past them, the squirrels knew they were in for the ride of a life time.

Squirrel POV

As the battle ensued Spyro, Cynder and Ember took to the sky's. On the ground Mumbo Cast spells that were totally ineffective.

GR 1: You are firing on a Officer of the law. Cease now or be destroyed.

Mumbo: Shut up you talking tin can.

As he was about to be shot he was saved by Ember, who took him off the ground and into the air.

Mumbo(happily): Thank you. Now all we need to do is let that $% Cynder Do her thing and we will win.

Ember then headed straight for five enemies in a Kamikaze fashion.

Mumbo: What are you doing you stupid pink fat ***ch? You are heading straight for them. Pull up, I say, Pull up.

But she didn't. At only a few kilometers left she dropped Mumbo and breathed fire on three of them burning their circuits. Mumbo went threw on of the surviving two chest, and then was shot by the other one.

(Static)

Ember: See he really does have a hard head. I mean he should have learned by now not to make fun of Cynder.

(Static)

On the other side of the battlefield Volteer and Crash were in trouble. For though they defeated ten GR'S they were doomed, Volteer( Who at this point had many wounds) was killed by the twin blade claws. Crash was ripping them apart, and I mean literally ripping them apart. As he was finishing off two other GR he didn't notice the one behind him, but Elora( who has been hiding this whole time) Jumped in the way just as the laser bolts were fired. Crash hearing the laser bolts grabbed the arm of one of his defeated foes and (turning around) threw it to the source of the sound, when he turned around he saw Elora's body hit the ground. The arm he threw was true to its mark and decapitated the robot. He rush to the side of his comrade, but it was to late she was dead. As Spyro and Cynder finished off the last few robots the surviving squirrels regrouped and went forward to face their hidden boss.

They soon saw some one in the center of the Arena. He was human, he was wearing red Carbonox armor, and what appeared to be a mega rocket launcher slung on his back. As we got closer he turned to us and Said with a smile.

????: Ah its about time. My names Carbonox Trooper and I will be your executioner today ( he pulls out a N90-Hurricane) So who's first.

The contestants ran in different directions . Spyro, Cynder, and Ember dodge them easily, Crash on the other hand didn't. Soon Carbonox ran out of ammo so switched to shock blasters, which after a few shoots were destroyed by Spyro's electric attack. He then threw his Infecto- bombs but they were blown back by Cynder. Spyro then unleashed his fire fury on Carbonox who deflects it with his Tesla Barrier. He then took the opportunity to fire his mega rocket straight at Spyro, Killing him.

Ember and Cynder: Spyro nooooo!

Both of them look to Carbonox with a look that would probably scar anyone for life.

Cynder: Truce.

Ember: Truce

(Static)

Chris: Dude we told you not to kill Spyro until Cynder and Ember are dead. Remember "Hell hath no furry like a women" well your about to receive twice that.

(Static)

Cynder and Ember pounced on Carbonox with murderess intent. Carbonox tried to fight back but was beaten to a bloody pulp by the two very upset girls. Finally Carbonox Surrendered.

Cynder and Ember were so happy that they hugged. Well until they realized who they were hugging.

Cynder: We never speak pf this again.

Ember: Agreed.

Chris: Well time to get back to camp.

Chipmunk POV

After Chris left the fighting began. It wasn't long before D. Lucas ran out of targets. Money bags died early on , he is just worthless. As they entered the arena they saw a Black female dragon with eight horns with the tail ending like a scythe. Her chest and wings were frost-blue. She look at them with Sapphire eyes.

????: So you're my opponents. I was hoping to get spyro's group.( she sighs) All well I am Blackfrost.

D. Lucas: She doesn't look so tough .

As D. Lucas leveled his Laser torrent at Blackfrost He was incinerated by her golden fire Attack.

(Static)

Chris: Yeah I lied. She is just as strong.

(Static)

It took her five minutes to kill all of them.

Chris: Thanks for coming on such short notice.

Blackfrost: No Prob.

Chris takes the remains back to Camp.

**Back at camp…**

Chris: Well the squirrels win, chipmunks I will see you later.

**Later that night…**

Chris: You know the drill so lets get started. Hunter, Biance, Ripto, Flames, Kirby and D. Lucas you all are safe. So the next one off is…

**Either Ignitus or moneybags. I would like to thank Carbonox Trooper for the challenge and the use of his OC. I would also Thank Cynderfrost for her OC. But most importantly I would like to thank you the viewer for reading my fic. I almost made it to my goal for 1000 hits. So Thank you all. Vote before Wednesday.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own TDG. Also thank you all for 1,097 hits. You rock.**

Chris: Moneybags.

Crowd cheers.

Moneybags: Finally the conditions here are appalling. Have you people ever heard of a toilet brush. Now if you will excuse me my baby's miss me.

Chris: You wish.

Soon the sounds of a helicopter were heard. As it landed Federal Troops jumped out of it and surrounded Moneybags.

Capt. : Are you Mr. Moneybags?

Moneybags: Yes. Now who the blazes are you?

Capt. Naga: I am Capt. Naga of the IFC ( International Financial Cooperation) you are under arrest for illegal trafficking, Tax evasion, illegal contraband and profiteering.

Moneybags is taken into custody and transported to a maximum security prison.

**At the prison..**

Capt. Naga: Tell us what you did with the money.

Moneybags: I still don't know what you are talking about.

Capt. Naga: I mean the 20 billion gems you got from your illegal actions.

Moneybags: But I don't have that much.

Capt.: Shut up. You were stupid to use your credit card for weapons, most of which are illegal, and military training purposes.

Moneybags: But I don't have my wallet, Chris…_Chriiiiiiiiis!_

**Back to camp…**

Chris: Well that was fun. Now back to your cabins before the fan girls steal all of your stuff.

**12:00 midnight….**

Chris( on loudspeaker): Wake up (blows air horn) its time for your next challenge.

(static)

Ripto( with bags under his eyes): Does this guy thrive on making us suffer.

(static)

Cynder(wearing a two piece blue pajama) : I never thought anything could be worse than a truth or dare. At least there we had some cool dares.

(Static)

As they were leaving their cabins Mumbo screamed.

Mumbo: OMG it's a hideous monster ( he points to Ember) Everybody run.

Ember hits him on the head and says: Hey you only say that if someone has a mud mask on.

Mumbo: Well a mud mask would look better than your face.

Spyro: Shut up all of you the sooner we find Chris the sooner we can beat him up.

As the contestants headed toward the edge of camp they notice two B-2 bombers and Chris.

Chris: Thank you all for joining me tonight. The reason we are doing this is because the next challenge is a espionage mission which do better if they are at night. Your objective is to use these modified B-2 to get to the flying fortress. Getting their won't be a problem as these baby's have Kligon cloaking generator and the location of the flying fortress. The problem will be inside, for it has laser trip wires, spike pits, auto turrents, 10,000 apes, 20,000 rhynocs, and the elite guard lead by Stelares A.K.A the Star dragon.

Hunter: Let me guess he is a Dracian.

Chris: No he is Draconian, you must try to avoid them and steal the item located at the center of the Fortress. Once you have stolen it return to your ship and come back. So what are you waiting for get a move on.

All the contestants get on there ships and fly off. 8 minutes later they came across a giant flying Fortress. As they got closer they saw an opening in the fortress and went inside they saw rows of Blackhawk's and Apaches( I am talking about the helicopters).

(Static)

Ripto: I bet you Chris "conveniently" forgot to mention the air force.

(static)

The Squirrels landed first. The moment they touched down they burst into action. Rushing out of the door they made it inside the base without being detected. As the chipmunks tried to find a place to land flame bumped into the cloaking device turning it off. As the sounds of alarms grew louder the Squirrels rushed to their prize. As they came closer they ran into the elite guard. The Elite guard appeared to have the same armor that Eragon250 had.

Stelares: Well,well, well. Look at what we have here. You'll make a great workout.

Spyro: Volteer, crash, Cynder, you guys stick with me. Ember, Elora, Mumbo get the item then get out of here. We will hold them off.

Mumbo needed no further explanation and just ran off, Ember had to be dragged off by Elora. As soon as they were gone the battle started.

The Chipmunks were not fairing any better. For while D. Lucas loved being able to use his baby, the others suffered. Ignitus fighting ten to one odds finally fell, Biance and Ripto cast spell after spell they were getting tired , for they shot magic at the troops charging them but also at the rising helicopters. Kirby sucked up on of the enemies swords and became sword Kirby. Cutting his way through the throng to the other side allowing them to escape and continue on their mission.

As they were running down the hallway Biance, being the idiot that she is tripped and fell into a spike pit trap.

(static)

Ripto: These guys is just useless.

(static)

Hunter: If it was just me I could have completed the mission by now. Why am I tied to such losers?

(static)

Ember and her group finally made it near the goal when elora stopped them.

Elora: Wait this is too easy.

Mumbo: what are you stupid lets not wait.

Mumbo rush forward and was ripped to pieces by the lasers.

Ember: How did you know ?

Elora: In every spy movie the desired object is always protected by lasers.

Ember: so how do we get to the other….

Before Ember could finish Elora went into action. Jumping over beams or under them she made her way to the other side then turned of the lasers.

Ember: How did you do that?

Elora: Its not any different than avoiding all the guys who want to date me.

Elora grabs the package as she turns around Ember gets shot. As Elora stares in disbelieve as D. Lucas emerges from the shadows.

Flame: Noooo!( he rushes to Embers side) You said you wouldn't kill her.

D. Lucas: I lied. Big whoop.

Ripto (appearing behind D. Lucas) : Now Elora hand over the package and no one gets hurt( he looks at Embers body) well no one important.

Flame glares at Ripto.

Elora: Why are you doing this?

Ripto: why to win of course.

Elora( Turns to flame and D. Lucas): How can you two stand their?

Flame: He promised to kill Spyro sp I can have Ember all to myself.

D. Lucas: I just like shooting people.

Elora looks at them, disguted.

(static)

Ripto: It took me awhile but I finally have an alliance that will help me rule the world.

(Static)

Before Elora could say anything Ripto fired a paralyzing spell. Then he walks over to her a takes the packaged.

Ripto( turning to Flame and D. Lucas): We got what we came for. Lets hope that stupid fur ball and that pink retard got the ship. ( he then turns to Elora) If you could please tell your teammates thanks for the packaged and the ship.

Laughing while he left Ripto felt like he was already the king of the world. After Ripto and his allies left Spyro and Cynder came. After a moment of shock they untied Elora.

Elora: Ripto convinced D. Lucas and Flame to steal the packaged and killed Ember.

As they were getting ready to leave they saw Stelares blocking the exit.

Stelares : You won't escape this( notices the missing packaged)… You will pay for trying to steal that sacred object.

Stelares used a spell that dropped all three of them at once. Then the Klaxon sounded.

Stelares: The Hanger Bay.

**At the Hanger Bay…**

Kirby: Poyo?

Hunter: I was wondering that to.

Ripto( appearing from the hallway): Did you secure their ship?

Hunter: Yes but We were wondering…

Ripto: No time. We have the Packaged so lets leave.

The chipmunks boarded the ship and made their escape.

**Back at camp…**

Chris: Well guess it time to revive everyone.

Everyone is brought back to life.

Chris: Well the Chipmunks win. Squirrels I will see you tonight.

As Chris is about to leave hunter says: Wait one minute. I believe we have a right to know what we got for you.

Chris( turns around and faces them): Do you really want to know?

Contestants: Yes.

Chris: Well you just risked your lives for the recipe for the best cookies in the World.

Contestants: COOOOKIES?

Spyro: You mean we got beat up, killed, scared for life and woken in the dead of night just so you could get a stupid COOKIE RECIPE.

Chris: Pretty much.

(static)

Spyro: I was going to use my wish to destroy all ToD, but now I am going to use it to kill the Author of this fic.

(Static)

**Later that morning…**

Chris: You have cast your votes and made your decision. Spyro, Ember, Cynder, Crash, Volteer, you all are safe for now. So the next one off is…

**Either Mumbo or Elora. I would like to Thank StrarlightDragon1636 for the challenge and for the use of his OC. Also Thanks to anyone reading this, I owe you for reaching my goal of 1,000 hits. Vote before next Wensday. Also if you see something I could improve upon tell me. **

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own TDG.**

Chris: Mumbo.

The crowd goes wild.

Cynder: Finally.

Mumbo: You know what. Fine, I was getting tired of seeing Embers ugly face and that %$ Cynder. So go ahead do your worse.

Chris: I intend to.

Mumbo is teleported on to a Daedalus class battle cruiser and tied to a giant Armageddonut.

Capt.: Attention passenger this is your captain speaking. The "Starlightdragon1636" will be reaching the drop off point in ten seconds.

Mumbo: Drop off point?

As soon as Mumbo said that he was dropped onto an uninhabited world. I won't go into great detail but I can tell you he died a slow painful death.

Back to the fic..

Chris: Now get some sleep. Later today you will do your next challenge.

The contestants tried to get as much sleep as they could.

**7:00 in the morning…**

The contestants ran screaming from their cabins covered in honey and being chased by bears.

(Static)

Chris: It was just to good of an ideal.

(Static)

After fending off the bears and getting cleaned up they see a newly constructed stage.

Chris(wearing a tux): Good you're here. Today's challenge is **Total Drama Gamer Idol.**

Crowd goes wild.

Chris: Each team will have three people sing. They will be Judge by our three judges **Onyx, ArktonDartorix, **and **Dekrosna. **

The judges appeared to much fan fair.

Onyx: Hello every one its great to be here, It's nice to decide who wins for once.

ArktonDartorix: Cynder I love you. Dump Spyro and marry me.

Chris: Easy there Arkton she doesn't date stalkers remember.

Cynder: What do you mean stalker?

Chris: Well for the past few weeks he has been taken pictures of you in weird places and other stalker stuff.

Dekrosna: Well I am Dekrosna, and this is cool. Hey can I kill ember.

Chris hands him a mace: Sure.

One mindless beating later.

Chris: Now where was I. Oh yes, the chosen contestants not only have to sing but do the weird thing with it. The Judges will then rate you from one to ten, one being the lowest, to determine which team wins.

The selected singers for the squirrels are Spyro, Cynder, Crash. For the chipmunks Hunter, Flame, and Biance. So lets start with Spyro.

Spyro is thrown on stage.

(Static)

Spyro: He better not make me wear those stupid jerry curls again. Then again Cynder does like them.

(Static)

Ember: Oh I wish I could be one of the singers. I would sing about my ever lasting love for Spyro.

(static)

Crash: Finally. Those guys never let me in this thing. Anyway its cool and all that I was chosen to sing, but I think Elora should do it. I mean she has such a beautiful voice. Every morning she sings while taking a shower and it always makes me stop and wonder how did such a angel end up here. (He finally remembers the camera) Any chance you could forget that?

(Static)

Chris: Spyro we spent three full days trying to find the best way to humiliate you and mission accomplished. Your song is You spin me round (like a record) by Dead or Alive.

Crowd: Who?

Chris: Dead or Alive is a group from the 80's and did the song first. The twist you have dress like the main singer. Since I don't know how to fully describe it check it out on Youtube.

Spyro dresses up as main singer.

Spyro: I look like a gay guy.

Chris: Yeah oh and you have to dance like him in front of Cynder so start.

(Music starts Playing)

Spyro: _Yeah I,I got to know your name. Well and I, I can trace your private number baby. All I know is that tome you look like lots of fun open up your loving arms I want some. _( Turn to Cynder) _I set my sights on you and no one else will do. And I, I've got to have my way now baby. All I know is that to me you look like your having fun. Open up your loving arms watch out, here I come. You spin me right round ,baby right round like a record, baby right round round round._

Spyro finishes the song.

The crowd is dyeing from laughter and spyro face is so red.

Chris: Well that was weird. Judges.

Onyx: That was by far the weirdest thing I have ever seen( he turns to Chris) is that really their music video.

Chris: Yes.

Onyx: That's stupid. Any way I give you a five.

ArktonDartorix: How can I not like it. It proved to Cynder he is gay( Once again check you tube) I mean what kind of guy wears Eyeliner. I give him a Six.

Dekrosna: That was a complete waste of time. Three.

Chris: Sorry Spyro. But you do get something.

Spyro: Really what?

Chris: This.

The crowd tosses rotten tomatoes at spyro.

Chris: Next we have Hunter singing I am to sexy for my shirt. Wait I didn't approve this, what else is here. He has to wear a diaper while singing. Hunter its show time.

Hunter come on stage wearing a diaper.

Hunter: what is that stinch?

Chris: Yeah well we didn't see the sense of buying a diaper for this challenge so we got a used one.

(Static)

Hunter: Great now I smell like baby poop. Can this get any worse.

(Static)

Hunter:_ I'm to sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts. And I'm to sexy for Milan to sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. And I'm to sexy for your party to sexy for your party, No way I'm Disco dancing._

Hunter finishes the song.

Chris: well that was disturbing, Judges.

Onyx: I would rather dye then to see that again. One

ArktonDartorix: I am now scared for life. One.

Dekronsa( In a fetal position): Mommy.

Hunter: You all are just jealous about how sexy I am.

Chris: No we are not. Now good bye.

Hunter is launched into the Hunter Fan girls.

Chris: Next up Crash singing Somebody told me by the Killers. The twist he has to sing it in front of this women.

A very beautiful women appears and makes all the guys jaws drop.

(Static)

Ember: What does she have that I don't?

Intern: Looks, an hour glass figure, smooth skin, and has a pleasant aura.

Ember: Who asked you.

(static)

The music starts to play.

Crash: _Breaking my back just to know your name. Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game. I'm breaking my back just to know your name. But Heaven ain't close in a place like this. Anything goes but don't blink you might miss. Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this, I said heaven ain't close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I let a rumor ruin my moonlight. Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend, who looks like a girl friend, That I had in February of last year. It's not confidential, I've got potential._

Crash sings the rest of the song.

The crowd goes wild.

Crash( to mysterious women): What did you think?

Women: It was good but I am married( she then points to a giant angry man) to him.

Angry man: How dare you hit on my wife.

Chris: while Crash is having his face rearranged lets get to the judges.

Onyx: Best performance today. Eight

ArktonDartorix: There was not enough torture. Four.

Dekrosna: It was ok. Five.

Chris: Well moving right along is Flame singing over and over by Three Days Grace in front of Ember.

Flame gets on stage and the music begins to play.

Flame(to Ember): _It feels like every day, it's all the same. It brings me down but I am the one to blame. I've tried everything to getaway. So here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this? Over and Over, over and over I fall for you. Over and over, over and over I try not to._

Flames finishes the song.

Ember: Flame that was beautiful. But I just want to be friends.

(static)

Crash: Ouch! Nothing hurts worst than having the girl you like say she only wants to be friend. Whats worst is she did it on National TV.

(static)

A Crowd of angry fans storms the stage and take Ember.

Chris: Dude that was harsh even for me. I can only imagine the embarrassment you must be feeling, getting shot down on International T.V..

Flame: International?

Chris: Yeah some of my best reviewers are from across the sea.

(Static)

Flame: I can't believe she humiliated me in front of the world. It's Spyro's fault. I am going to make him pay.

(Static)

Onyx: I give you a nine and some advice. Forget about Ember and get another girl.

ArktonDartorix( coming back after Embers hanging): I give you an eight.

Dekrosna: I give you a ten. I can also give you some dragonesses numbers.

Chris: Next up is everyone's favorite Dragoness Cynder singing Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru( it is also called passion) Backwards.

The moment Cynder walked on stage ArktonDartorix: A Perfect Ten.

Chris: She hasn't done anything yet.

ArktonDartorix: So?

Chris: Forget it.

The music begins to play.

Cynder:_ I need more love than you know. Dnal wen s'ereht I dna uoy ni, tghilf ni legna. I need more affection than you know. Haey, yrautcnas ym, yrautcnas ni. _(see the lyrics and then you will understand.)

Cynder Finishes the song.

The crowd goes wild and some throw flowers, and some phone numbers, on to the stage.

Chris: Well that was intresting. Judges.

Onyx: It was something worth paying for. Ten.

ArktonDartorix: Ten.

Dekrosna: Ten.

Chris: Looks like Its in the bag for the Squirrels. Next up Is Biance singing what hurts the most by Cascada while she beats the living tar out of Hunter.

The music starts to play.

Biance:_I can Take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while._( She then points to Hunter)_ Even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok, But that's not what gets me. What hurts the most, was coming so close, and having so much to say and watching you walk away. And Never knowing, what could have been, and not see that loving you is what I was trying to do._

After a long a merciless beating.

Chris: Wow that was splendid how did you put that much emotion into it.

Biance: Lots of practice.

Chris: Judges.

Onyx: Ten.

ArktonDartorix: Nine

Dekrosna: Ten.

Chris: Well it looks like the winner is Cynder.

The Crowd goes wild.

Chris: While the Squirrels get the sweet after party. The Chipmunks will be sending one person home.

**Later that night…**

Chris: You have cast your votes and made your decision. Ignitus, Biance, Ripto, Flame, Kirby you all are safe for now. And the next one off is…

**Either Hunter or D. Lucas. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Shout out to Onyxthedragon for the challenge and the use of his OC. Also Special shout out to ArktonDartorix and Dekrosna for putting up with me. Also don't be surprised if these come out late with school starting up and all. Please Review.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own TDG.**

Chris: D. Lucas

D. Lucas: NOOOOO! (Pulls out laser turrent) I will kill you all.

D. Lucas is teleported home.

(Static)

Chris: What, we didn't want him to get mad. No one likes it when he gets mad.

(Static)

Chris: Well get some rest, for tomorrow the real fun begins.

(Static)

Ripto: Oh! What more can he do to us?

(static)

**7:00 in the morning….**

All the contestants were sleeping peacefully when they were awoken by the sound of a car engine. What's worse (for them) they were right next to the cars.

Chris walking in front of them.

Chris: Sorry were you asleep. My bad.

(Static)

Cynder: Why can't he just wake us up normally.

(static)

Chris: As you noticed you are in some race cars.

Ripto: These aren't race cars they are junk.

All the contestants look at the falling apart pieces of junk.

Chris: Make do with what you have I always say. Besides that's all we could afford after paying the stadium.

Before any of them could ask they were teleported to a giant stadium filled with Fans.

Chris: Welcome to Dream stadium. Named after the great and powerful Dreamnorn. Now then before we get to the challenge I have an announcement to make. All teams are herby dissolved. Meaning that unless the challenge requires it is every character for themselves.

(Static)

Crash: Aw man! I don't think I can compete with Spyro. He is my friend.

(Static)

Ripto: Finally without those dead weights to hold me die I can win.

(Static)

Chris: Now this is a special challenge. You all will be split into teams of two, you will then pick a car and await for the starting gun. You will then try and out race your fellow competitors through many traps, surprises, and more.

(Static)

Elora: Just once could he give us something easy.

(static)

Chris: Originally we were going to have Dream and the gang join us. But we could not figure out what they could gain from it. Also we didn't know if they would even do it. So the racers are Spyro and Cynder, Ember and Flame, Kirby and Ignitus, Biance and Volteer, Crash and Elora, and Ripto and Hunter.

(Static)

Hunter: Whew! I dodged the bullet there. I thought for sure that they would par me off with Biance.

(Static)

Chris: Now racers choice your cars.

All the contestants choose their cars.

Chris( From the announcer box): Welcome ladies and Gentleman to the first ever **TDG: Death Race.**

The crowd goes crazy.

Chris: Lets go down to the field. In car number 9( It looks like a beat up Chervolet convertible Z06) we have the Team of Spyro and the living Goddess Cynder. Wait What?( reread it again) Arkton I told you, she doesn't like stalkers.

Arkton(from private booth) : Hey don't blame me for telling the truth.(Grabs a mike from some where) But I am sorry for stalking you, please forgive me.

Chris(Takes mike away): Give me that. Sorry folks anyway In car number 14( It was probable a Volkswagon Golf GTI once, though you can no longer tell) we have Flame and that no good excuse for a living being Ember.

Chris looks at it again then looks at Arkton.

Arkton: I didn't do that Eragon250 did.

Eragon250: How could you accuse me of saying something so hurtful and cruel?

(static)

Eragon250( With an evil smile) : It really was me.

(Static)

Chris: You know what I don't care. The next person to do this will get their complimentary cookie taken away.

The Crowd gasps and some try to hide their cookies.

Chris: Anyways. In car number 4( A Lamborghini Gallardo with the hood and bumper missing) We have Crash and Elora. In Car number 12( It looked like a compiled Dodge viper) is Kirby and Ignitus. In Car number 7( A beat up Ford Mustang) we have Biance and Volteer. And in car number 5( a Bonneville that had a run in with an eighteen wheeler) it is Hunter and Ripto. Oh! One more thing this will be a double elimination.

The crowd cheers excitedly.

Chris: Racers start your engines.

Soon all the racers had started their engines, and a giant hush fell over the crowd. Soon all could see the one who would start the race. It was none other than Mistress. She raised the gun into the air and waited for some unknown signal. She soon fired and the racers were off. From the start car number 9 takes the lead as they keep going the area around them becomes wavy( like a heat wave) and soon the cars disappeared.

(Static)

Chris: Remember When we morphed reality during the hoverboard race. Well we did it for the cars teleporting them to where are lovely little surprises wait for them.

(Static)

The racers soon found them selves on an open plain. As they were admiring the scenery they heard gun fire. The ground near car 14 exploded.

Spyro: WTF?

He looks behind him to see 13 WLCP 3.0 with none other than D. Lucas in the lead tank.

(Static)

Chris: Remember how I "supposedly" sent him home. Well I didn't. He wanted a tank so we gave it to him. With a top speed of 55 mph, a YPL canon, and a special RFYL( Run for your Life) missile launcher it is the greatest WLCP tank ever made.

(Static)

D. Lucas: Honey I'm back.

While the other racers didn't really have a problem with the tanks, for it seemed that only car 14 was their target.

(Static)

Ember: What did I ever do to you?

(Static)

Flames: Maybe D. Lucas remembers we are on the same side.

(Static)

Just as they were about transport into the next leg of the race, D Lucas launched his RFYL missile at car 14. It hit and caused both flame and ember to be torn limb from limb by the missile impact and the transport system.

The surviving racers found them selves in a desert. As the race continued car 5 knock car 9( who was in the lead this whole time) into one of the sand dunes.

Volteer: WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOH! Yeah baby. This is great, finally I can show everyone that I am more than a delightfully charming dragon, but also a winner. ( he looks back) Do you think they are ok. I hope they are alright. You know this remind me of the time…

As Volteer was pratialling on, car 5 unintentionally activated out surprise.

Volteer: … and that's why I am never allowed in Wal-Mart again. You know that remind me of another story. Hey what's that sound?

They soon found out. It was 5 helicopters bearing down on the contestants. As the racers ducked and dodged the enemy fire car 4 ran into a giant scorpion awakened by all the noise.

Crash: You got to be kidding me.

The scorpions tail came down on the car, right where Elora was sitting. But before she was Impaled crash push her out of the car getting impaled instead.

Elora: Crash!

This brought the creatures attention back to her and he quickly devoured her.

After another transport the racers found them selves on a mountain covered in ice. As the racers tried to do the slick hair pin turns it was car 12 in the lead followed by car 9 and 5. As they rounded the last turn they head to the ice bridge connecting this mountain to the other. As they were half way across four Zeppelins rose from their hiding places and started firing on the support beams holding the bridge up. Though it was a wasted effort because they already pass it. As they rounded they rounded the next curve they saw the entrance of the cave of death( Named because it's entrance was a dragon skull). As they entered it car number 12 was still in the lead.

(Static)

Chris: You know I think we have been to easy on them. So lets raise the bar.

(Static)

Soon ice spike began shooting out of the wall causing the racers to look every where. Dodging most of the spikes car 5 tried to pass car 12. They succeeded but only to have their left tire run onto a spike. As they were spinning out of control the others made it out of the cave, only to wind up in the Zeppelins flame thrower testing range. But Ripto and hunter were not out yet they desperately tried to repair the tire.

Ripto: Hurry up you good for nothing flee bag.

Hunter: Well I would finish sooner if you would help.

As they were arguing, a battalion of giant Kumilian beetle men(Basically the 8 foot with giant mandibles, four arms, two legs, and six eyes) attacked them.

As the race continued the two surviving cars duked it out they came ever closer to the finish line.

As they were just about to enter the stadium one battalion of Beetle men emerged from under ground blocking the way to the finish line. Just as it seemed that no one would win this race, Car 5 was lifted out of the hole by four Beetle men and carried across the finish line.

(static)

Hunter: When we were fighting the beetle men I mentioned Dream and Mistress, they stopped and asked if I Knew them. Apparently they are huge fans of Dreamnorns ToD and in exchange for helping us win I promised them a sign autograph. Who Knew Dream was so well loved.

(Static)

Chris: Well that was surprising. Ripto and Hunter since you won that means you win Invincibility. Which means you can't be voted off. Everyone else better luck next time.

**Later that night…**

Chris: You have cast your votes and made you decision. When I call your name come up and take your marshmallow. Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Hunter, Ripto, Elora, Biance, Kirby. So the next one off is…

**Either Ignitus, Volteer, or Crash. The two with the most votes lose. I would like to thank Eragon250 for the challenge. I hope you like it. Also Dream gets to keep the stadium.**

**D. Lucas: Can I keep the tank?**

**Darthdragon: Yes.**

**D. Lucas: Killing spree(He leaves).**

**The sound of death and destruction are heard.**

**Darthdragon: What Have I unleashed?(Shrugs) All well.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own TDG.**

Chris: Ignitus and Crash.

Ignitus: Well so long young ones.

Crash: Elora before I go I want to tell you I…

Before Crash could finish his sentence he and Ignitus were teleported to a city in ruins.

Igntitus: What the heck happened here?

As if to answer his question D. Lucas appeared with his tank.

D. Lucas: Yeah! More targets.

Back to fic..

Chris: Well night everyone.

**7:00 in the morning…**

Chris: Attention all surviving contestants report to the outskirts of camp immediately.

Ripto( still inside his cabin) : And what if we don't?

Chris: Well then I guess you don't want to eat.

Upon hearing that all the contestants rush to the outskirts, where they saw five piles of junk and one long table with food covering( or whatever that thing that covers food is called).

Chris( standing next to an arrow oval shaped ship.): Good you are here. Dig in.

As the contestants lifted up the coverings they saw, to their horror, that the plates were empty.

(Static)

Spyro: This is ridicules. These people hardly feed us and yet they still want us to do challenges. Unbelievable.

(static)

Chris: You snooze you lose. Don't fret the lobster was a little to buttery.

Hunter: You had Lobster?

Chris: And rolls, shrimp, waffles, sausages, and crab cakes.

The boarding ramp of the ship dropped and a single being came out.

Dekrosna: Not to mention those delicious muffins.

Ripto: What are you doing here?

Chris: Oh! He's my Co-host for today's challenge. Which is a Space race( Chris then points to the Klingon Birds of prey) and these are your ships.

(Static)

Hunter: Great more pieces of junk. Why can't we every get anything new?

(Static)

Chris: You will be split into teams of two and assigned a vessel. Your ship will then be teleported to the

starting line near Pluto. The race will include six stages and you cannot fire on each other. First is the speed

test, which is pretty straight forward, that is until you reach a ring. You must pass the ring at each stage in

order to continue. Second is the accuracy test, where you will try and hit moving targets, You must hit five

of them in order to continue. Thirdly is the dodging test, where the newly commissioned Prometheus battle

cruiser"Fanfictionlover4444", the Norway class medium (star trek) "EonJax", the Glorious heritage class

heavy cruiser (Andromeda) "Onyxthedraon17", and the frigates "LM1991", "Undertaker99999", and "Max

dark" will try and destroy you. After that refuel on the "Fortress Maxima". Once you are refueled continue

to Phase four. In this stage you get to shot at each other. If you can pass the ring you will be able to try out

your shield against roving laser cannons. For the final leg of the race involves all the others, you must get

past our blockade of ships like the star destroyer's "Starlox1", "Line22", and "Unseen fury", the Superstar

Destroyer " Dreamnorn", the Constitution class heavy cruiser " N. Tropy", and the Battlestar

"Darthdragon".

(Static)

Cynder: Oh $$5.

(Static)

Chris: The teams are Spyro and Volteer, Cynder and Elora, Hunter and Biance, Ember and Kirby, and

Flame and Ripto.

Dekrosna : Dude nice. Putting the Hunter with Biance after he thanked you from not doing it, is classic.

Chris: Thanks Dekrosna. The first team to cross the finish line win invincibility. And to answer your

question Dekrosna no you can't blow up the ship Embers on.

Dekrosna: (Looks around guiltily) I wasn't going to ask that.

Chris glares at him.

Dehrosna: Fine you win. But I just want to kill her.

Chris: we all do but we have to wait. (Turns to contestants) Me and Dekrosna will make sure no one cheats

by following you aboard the "8th Realm". Lets get started.

Once win the contestants boarded their ships, they were teleported to the starting line.

Chris(onboard the 8th realm) : Hello racing fans this is Chris Ihateyou and Dekrosna bringing you the one

and only **Race of space.**

Dekrosna: That's right Chris. Today's race is brought to by Starlightdragon1636 new product Star fuel.

When you need a little boost for you buck, buy star fuel and you won't need luck. The competition looks

like it will be destructive.

Chris: We can only hope.

Dekrosna: We don't need to hope I know.

Chris: Anyway in ship number 1 is the team of Cynder and Elora. In ship 2 is Spyro and Volteer, in ship 3 is

Hunter and Biance, In ship 4 is Ripto and flame, and in ship five is Kirby and Ember. So get ready, get set,

get vaped.

In the middle of the track we can clearly see a force field. Soon a giant 5 appeared, but not for long. It soon

reached Zero and the racers were off. It was ship 5 in the lead followed by 3. As they head toward the ring 2

sidesteps 4 for third. They have passed the ring now. The remote drones are active and the contestants are

having touble hitting them. Ship 5 got on one of the drone and vaped it, and there goes another one.

Dekrosna: It is obvious that Kirby knows what he is doing.

Chris: yes he does. Imagine what he could do if he had Carbonox accuracy. The latest in targeting

computers, able to hit just about anything. So remember if you need to be more accurate get Carbonox

accuracy.

Dekrosna: Dude what's with all the commercials?

Chris: This race costed us a lot of money. We need some way to get it back.

Intern: um! Guys. While this is interesting and all, the racers are on the third phase now.

Chris: OH! Well in that case back to the race.

As ship 5 dodge the blast's with ease, the others aren't doing so well. Ship 2 keeps trying to escape, wow,

athat was a close call for them. They were almost hit. Wait, It appears "EonJax" is on their tail. Correction

was on their tail ship 2 is out of the race. The survivors made it through and are going to the "Fortress

Maxima" for some fuel.

Dekrosna: Well I didn't see that coming. I thought Spyro and Volteer would have made it.

Chris( with his hand other his ear): Ok we just got a report saying we have a video recording from the inside

of the ship, lets watch.

(static)

**On board the ship…**

Volteer: We are doomed.

The cabin was a mess, several consoles were sparking or burnt.

Spyro: Well I am stupuned.

Volteer: I know we can take the power conduct from the c drive and connect it to the gun emplacement

console, the all we need to do is run the ecornginl progam into the Shield matrix.

Spyro: In English.

Volteer(clearly annoyed): We make shield very strong.

Spyro: well do….

**End of recording…**

(static)

Chris: Poor guys. They should have used a marilion shield drive. For when you need the Juice that won't go

Caput.

Dekrosna(shaking his head): I feel so sorry for you. (Look to one of the screens) Hey the race is about to continue.

As the racers lined up ship 4 fired on ship 1 destroying it.

(Static)

Ripto: He said we could start at phase 4, not while at four.

(Static)

As the racers dodged each other's fire they soon came on phase 5. As soon as they arrived the contestants

stopped firing. When it seemed all of them would make it ship 4 shield went down and they were destroyed.

(Static)

Ripto(Burnt in several places): That idiot Flame accidentally turned off our shields. If I didn't need him for

his vote I would kick him off.

(Static)

Soon the surviving racers came to the fleet. They had to be on guard every where. For if it wasn't the fleet

ships or their fighters firing on them, it was their opponent. As they continued their deadly dance. They

were getting closer and closer a Klingon fleet appeared.

Klingon Capt.: Attention scum you are in possession of stolen vessels. Surrender now or be destroyed.

**On board the 8****th**** realm…**

Dekronsa( with a look of disbelieve): You stole from the Kligon's.

Chris(with a smug look on his face): Of course. How else are we to have two fleets here.

Dekrosna: That's genuis.

Back to fic…

As the melee started to heat up, ship 5 crossed the finish line.

Onboard the ship…

Ember: we won. I can't believe it we won. And I wasn't ki….

Before she could finish her ship was destroyed by the 8th realm.

Dekrosna( removing his finger from the fire button) Ops!

Chris( grinning): Feel better now?

Dekrosna: yes.

**Later that night…**

Chris: You all cast your votes and made your decision. Ember, Kirby, Spyro, Hunter, Cynder, Biance,

Ripto, and flame you are all save. So the next one of is…

**Either Elora or Volteer. I would like to thank Dekrosna for the challenge and Star for his ship. And yes you all can keep your ships. **

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I only own TDG.**

Chris: Elora.

Elora: We all have to go sometime. I would just like to say…

Before she could continue she was beamed aboard a Klingon Ship and taken into space.

Cynder: What is going to happen to her?

Chris: Well unlike the rest of you she is not popular, and that means we can kill her. Now the most painful way we could think of was sending her directly to the sun.

(Static)

Spyro: Does it seem the way he gets rid of us gets weirder and weirder?

(Static)

Chris( look at remaining contestants): Wow there is not very many of you left.

Flame: how so?

Chris: You can't even do simple math. That is just sad. Any way back to your cabins.

**7:00 in the morning…**

The contestants ran screaming from their cabins with blue carrots firing after them.

Spyro: Man these guys are evil. Getting Mistress to attack us is to cruel.

Ripto: What are you talking about you imbecile? Mistress attacked us.

As they argued who Mistress fired upon, Two mistress's appeared.

Flame: OMG! There are two of them now. Run for your ever loving lives.

Before they could do any thing they were all hit by knock out darts.

When they awoke they were in a space ship with Chris right in front of them.

Chris: Thank goodness your up. For a second there I thought we gave you guys to much and killed you.

Cynder: (sarcastically) Thanks for all your concern.

Chris: Your welcome. Now for the reason you're here. Todays challenge is a king of the mountain sort of thing. We have taken you to the planet of Regal Migotu, a world that is dieing. Your task is to grab one of four keys located somewhere in the immediate area. You will have to dodge traps and have to fight the guardian of the key. But it will be worth it, for when you have it you will be beam aboard to fight the other key grabbers. Oh! And you only have one hour before the planet blows up. Bye.

The contestants were then sent to all corners of the designated area( which is a island) and the challenge began.

Spyro POV.

Spyro( who ended up in a mountain) began trying to find his way out in all the darkness. He went from one tunnel to the next trying to find the way out when suddenly he activated one of the tunnel that he was in was soon engulfed in flames and Spyro was no more.

Cynder POV.

Cynder had been searching for a while. She was about to give up, when she spotted it. It was hang in a tree. As she rushed to the tree a figure stepped out of the shadows, It was chuck Norris.

Norris: You want the key( he takes a fighting stance) then you'll have to go through me.

Cynder( also taking a fighting stance): This will be easy.

The two opponents clashed. Cynder started off with a tail swipe, followed by a round house kick. Chuck Norris easily dodged these and countered with a right punch that hit Cynder. She was knocked back but was still standing. As the two Titians exchanged blows Ripto( who only just showed up) Made his way to the key. Before either Norris or Cynder could react Ripto grabbed the Key and was teleported out.

(Static)

Ripto: Why do, when you can get some one else to do it for you.

(static)

Norris: Well that's a bummer.(Turns to Cynder) Want to continue?

Cynder(with a smile): Yes.

Ember POV.

Ember was under water trying to find the key. She checked many times but still kept trying. She spotted something shiny at the bottom so she investigated. She soon found the key and picked it up thinking that finally her luck was changing. But we never let that happen. For when she picked the key up she activated the trap. The Fresh water, spiked tentacles, fire breathing squid. As Ember tried to get away she was grabbed by one of the tentacles.

(Static)

Chris: Do to legal issues we can not show you what happens to Ember.

Intern: Aww! Come on.

Chris: Hey don't blame me. Blame the FCC.

(Static)

The surface of the water was in an uproar. Ember was being torn to pieces underneath. Some how in all the confusion the key shot out of the water and head to the shore just as Volteer was coming for a drink. It hit him directly on the for head.

Volteer(rubbing his head): Ouch that hurts. (looks on the Ground) OMG! I found a key. This is terrific, fantastic, extraordinary. Who would have thought that me the handsome, intelligent, hip dragon would be fortunate enough to find this.

He finally picks it up and is teleported.

Kirby had no trouble finding his in his apple. And hunter laugh at our roving death squads.

After beaming aboard Norris and the Squid, the ship left. The planetary explosion was awesome.

**In the ship…**

Chris: Congratulation surviving contestants. Your reward is that none of you can be eliminated.

(Static)

Ripto: And who says cheaters never prosper.

(static)

Chris: The next phase of your challenge is to fight the thing behind the curtain( Four curtains appeared) Since Ripto got here the fastest he gets to go first.

Ripto: I choose curtain number three.

The curtain revealed a Galactic Ranger with blue armor and a missile launcher.

Chris: Volteer your up.

Volteer: Oh! Which one which one? I like the number two, but then again 4 is a good number. But maybe one is the best. Then again almost all my lucky number have had a 4 in them. But..

Chris(shouting): Enough just pick one.

Volteer: Fine 2.

The curtain revealed a gray scaled dragon with tusks coming out of his mouth Grypho.

Grypho: My master will be pleased when I bring him your pelt.

Volteer gulps.

Chris: Grypho remember you can't threaten the contestants like that.

Grypho( laughs): lighten up. I will just kill him. Now if he was Flame, moneybags, or Ember then I would.

Chris: OK! Hunter your up.

Hunter: easy 1.

The curtain pulls back to reveal a dragon that looks like Cynder except his horns, claws, and under belly are a dark crimson red.

Ark: Hey my names Ark.( see's Hunter) You're the guy who did I am to sexy for my shirt.

Hunter: Yeah so?

Ark: You caused my Friend ArktonDartorix to see a therapist, not that he wasn't seeing one already for the whole stalking Cynder thing, but I am going to make you pay.

Chris: Well I guess that leaves Curtain number 4.

It opens to reveal a chocolate Bunny.

Ripto( Shocked be on reason): Hold on one second. We have to fight them( he points to their opponents) While he gets a snack.

Chris: Them's just the breaks.

Hunter, Ripto, and Volteer were each teleported to an arena.

Hunter POV.

(Static)

Hunter: Am I worried? No way. I mean this guys looks like a complete push over.

(Static)

Hunter reached back to grab his bow and Arrow only to realize he didn't have them.

Upon see this Ark laughed and Said: What's the matter kitty? No weapons, well unlike you I don't need them.

He brought his wings behind him and inhaled deeply, he then thrust forward breathing a fire blast while simultaneously causing a gust of wind with his wings. This caused the fire to spread the entire length of the arena( both length and width wise) incinerating Hunter in a second.

(Static)

Ark: That move was called deaths wall. For like death it can't be avoided.

(Static)

Volteer POV.

Volteer: Now look here young one I don't want to fight you. Once I fought a young dragon and he was so traumatized by it that he became a hermit. Which always remind me of my uncle chuck. He became a hermit just because of a bad break up. I remember one time…

Grypho( who had enough) Held up his left hand and unleashed a power full dark lightning attack. Again and again he struck Volteer until he was finally silenced.

(Static)

Grypho: I learned that move from my master. They don't call him Darthdragon for nothing.

(Static)

Ripto POV

Ripto easily defeated the Ranger with his magic.

Chris: Now for the final event Ripto Vs. Kirby.

As the contestants faced each other Ripto pointed behind Kirby and said: Is that an all you can eat Buffet?

Kirby turned around and when his back was to Ripto, he struck Kirby in the back knocking him out.

Ripto: I told you all. I am the most powerful being in all of existence.

Chris: Right… Looks like Ripto wins so its back to camp.

**Later that night after everyone was brought back…**

Chris: You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow. Spyro, Ember, Cynder, Hunter, Ripto, Volteer, Kirby and the final Marshmallow goes to…

**Either Biance or Flame. I would like to thank ArktonDartorix for the challenge and the use of his OC. I would also like to thank those who review for getting me close to my goal of 100 reviews. You are all awesome. Please review and also send some challenges I am running low. Sorry this is late, for some strange reason I couldn't get this updated.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	18. Chapter 18

I only own TDG.

**Chris: Biance.**

**Biance(jumping up):You can't do this to me.( She looks at Hunter) This is all your fault.**

**Hunter: How is this my fault?**

**Biance: If you married me like you said you would I wouldn't need to be on this second rate show.**

**Hunter: Look I am sorry. If its any constellation you got to keep the jumbo shrimp.**

**Biance: What makes you think I kept them?**

**Hunter: Well your hips seem bigger, so you probably ate them. ( See's the shocked expressions on every ones face) What?**

**Chris( laughing so hard he can barely breath): Dude I can't believe you said that.**

**Hunter was confused then looked at Biance who at that moment might as well been Evil incarnate. As Biance leaps at hunter she is teleported off the Island.**

**Chris: Thanks to you we made her goodbye gift complete. **

**Hunter: What do you mean?**

**Cynder: He means that you called Biance fat and they teleported her away before she could hurt you.**

**Chris: Enough chit-chat back to your cabins.**

**6:00 in the morning…**

Chris( looking at his watch): 5..4..3..2..1.

Soon the contestants were launched into the air and head straight for Chris, so he moved out of the way. The contestants hit the ground and started to moan, curse, and stand up.

Chris: So! How did the spring board cabins work?

Ember: Like you couldn't already tell.

Chris: Your right. Today's challenge will be a Yo Mama jokes competition. Each of you are allowed to use three Yo Mama jokes per round. They will be judge by the audience reaction meter. It goes from a scale to one to ten. The contestant with the highest reaction wins. So lets get started with Flame and Ember.

Flame( look around guiltily): But my mother doesn't let me swear.

Chris: We don't care, just do it.

(static)

Flame: Mom if your watching this I am sorry.

(static)

Flame( facing Ember): Yo Mama so fat were in her right now.

Audience reaction: 5

Ember: Is that the best you got? Yo Mama so stupid she bought a solar powered flashlight.

Audience reaction: 8

Flame: Well um… Yo Mama so ugly when she looks out the window she gets arrested for mooning people.

Audience reaction:1

Flame: What? Why is my score so low.

Chris: Well they probably heard that joke before.

Ember: Yo Mama so fat people jog around her for exercise.

Audience reaction: 4

Flame: Yeah well yo mama so hairy the only language she speaks is Wookie. (does a Wookie growl)

Audience reaction: 8

Ember: Yo mama is twice the man you are.

Audience reaction: 10

Flame ran away to cry.

(Static)

Flame(crying): How can you be so cruel? Pairing me against the women I love, there is nothing eviler than that.

(Static)

Chris: Ok. Next up is Cynder V.S Hunter.

(Static)

Cynder: When I worked with the apes they told Yo Mama jokes every day. So now I have a giant arsenal of jokes.

(Static)

Hunter: Yo Mama so ugly she tried to enter an ugly contest and they said " sorry no professionals".

Audience reaction: 1

Cynder: This will be easier than I thought. Yo Mama is so fat she lay on the beach and people would run around her saying Free Willy.

Audience: Reaction: 10

Hunter: Yo Mama so stupid that she thought Yom Kippur is a Jewish holiday.

Chris: That's because it is.

Hunter: No its not.

Chris( Hold up a calendar): Its right there dude.

Hunter (looks at the calendar): It is. But I thought..

Chris: WRONG!

Cynder: Do we need to continue?

Chris: No you win Cynder.

Random Audience member: Wooohoo! My beloved Cynder won.

Chris(Faces the crowd): Arkton how many time do I have to tell you she loves Spyro get over it.

Arkton: Never.

Cynder: Hey you're the guy who stole my horn polish.

ArktonDartorix( Quickly hides the Polish behind his back): No.

Arkton tries to high tail it out of there and is followed by Cynder wielding a chainsaw.

Chris: How did she get that chainsaw?

He looks to find the guard who were supposed to prevent the contestants from getting weapons( Which we learn after D. Lucas) and saw them gazing at two signed Cynder pictures.

(Static)

Chris: If these guys didn't have a contract we would fire them.( Pull up a Cynder picture) It is a nice photo though.

(Static)

Chris: Well since Cynder left the arena she's disqualified. Up next is Spyro VS Kirby.

(Static)

Spyro: Thank you sweet Ancestors. Its about time I got something easy. I mean How bad can some who only says Poyo be?

(Static)

Spyro: Yo Mama so stupid she thought Boyz 2 Men was a day care center.

Audience reaction: 8

Kirby: Poyo poyo poyo po yo yo.

The Crowd gaspes and Spyro eye twitched.

Chris: That has got to be the sickest, vile, disgusting thing I have ever heard. That was awesome spyro won't stand a chance with( Cell phone starts ringing) One sec(Turns around).

Chris( Putting the phone up): Ok that was from the FCC. Kirby you are disqualified .

(Static)

Chris( reading of a piece of paper): We here at TDG do not condone any fowl language. It poisons the mind of little children to became irrespirable adults. The Producers of TDG would like to assure all parents that something like this would never happen again.( Turns to the next page) Also it is against the law not to love the beautiful she goddess Cynder, in all of her wonder. Wait what?

Chris rereads it.

Chris(shouting): Arkton I told you not to *&% mess with our papers and she is in love with bloody Spyro.

Intern: Um… Chris we are still rolling.

Chris( Pales): OH beep.

(Static)

Chris: Ok next is Ripto Vs Volteer.

Volteer: Yo mama so ugly she turned Medusa to stone.

Audience reaction: 4

Ripto( smugly): Yo mama so greasy Texaco buys oil from her.

Audience reaction: 7

Volteer: Yo mama so poor she can't even pay attention.

Audience reaction: 0

Ripto: Yo mama has so much hair on her upper lips she braids it.

Audience reaction: 9

Volteer( clearly nervous): Yo mama is so stupid she thinks the IRA means I ride to Africa.

Audience: 0

Volteer: How could that be a zero?

Chris: Because it made no sense. So you lose.

Volteer: You people have no since of humor. Back in my day Dragons would travel across the world just to hear my comic genius. That remind me about the time…

Chris(shouting): Either you shut up now or we will allow D. Lucas to use you for target practice.

D. Lucas appears carrying a massive laser turrent smiling like an idiot.

Volteer: Th..thats alright. I will just sit here quietly(sit down).

Chris(facing D. Lucas): Sorry buddy.

D. Lucas began to walk away sadly, and he appeared to be crying.

Chris: Fine go kill ember.

Ember( shocked): But I am a finalist.

Chris: So?

Before Ember could say another thing she saw D. Lucas bring his gun up to fire. She starts to run away with D. Lucas right behind her.

Chris: Ok now for the main event. Spyro VS Ripto.

Ripto: Yo Mama so fat when she farts Al Gore accuses her of Global Warming.

Audience reaction: 9

Spyro: Yo Mama so fat when she was floating in the Ocean Spain Claimed her for the New World.

Audience reaction: 7

Ripto: Yo mama so Ghetto when she nurses Kool aid comes out.

Audience reaction: 10

Spyro: Yo mama stupid when your dad said it was chilly out side, she ran out side with a spoon.

Audience reaction: 9

Ripto: Yo Mama so fat Moeybags couldn't pay for her Liposuction.

Audience reaction: 7

Spyro: Yo Mama so stupid she asked you "what's the number for 911".

Audience reaction: 9

Chris: Well it looks like Ripto won.

(Static)

Ripto: That's why I love being a villain. We have a lot of practice insulting our foes.

(static)

**Later that night…**

Chris: You have cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name come up and get you marshmallow. Spyro, Ember, Ripto, Cynder, Kirby. And the next one of is…

**Either Volteer or Flame. I would like to thank Onyxthedragon17 for the challenge. The polls will close on Tuesday. Also I need more challenges preferably those dealing in this small number. If you see anything I can improve upon please PM or review.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own TDG**

Chris: Volteer.

Volteer: I am shocked, flabbergasted, bewildered, astounded. I can't believe the viewers voted me off. This reminds me of the time.

Before volteer could continue his mouth was zippered shut.

Chris: Finally. We wanted to shut you up since day one. So say goodbye to the last Dragon elder.

The ground Volteer was standing on sprung up and he was hurtled miles into the sea.

Chris( facing the contestants): Well that's it for today, so get some sleep you'll be needing it.

**8:00 in the morning…**

The contestants were sleeping peacefully when the sound of a gong awoke them. They left the comforts of their beds and outside their cabins to see that they weren't in the camp anymore.

Chris( In a tux): Welcome back to Dream stadium.

The crowd cheers, and the contestants could see that there was not an empty seat in the house.

Ripto: Chris, why are you wearing a tux?

Chris(looks at himself): I forgot I had this on. Well I recently got back from my co-host experience of Fantasy Idol by MendedDragon.

????: And here I thought you got all dressed up for me.

Chris( Turning to Mystery voice): In your dreams( turns back to contestants) This is my co-host for today's challenge Cloethedragoness.

Cloethedragoness appears to much fan fair.

Cloe: Thanks Chris.

Hunter: Why is she your co-host? Did she make the challenge for today?

Chris: No she was are 100th reviewer. So this is her treat.

Cloe: Ummm… Chris shouldn't we start their tor… I mean challenge.

Chris: You are absolutely right. Today's challenge will be a melee tournament. Meaning no elemental attacks, and no flying. Each of you will try to best your opponent either by knocking them out of the ring( a battle platform appeared in the exact center of the stadium) or K.O. them. The winner shall win invincibility and a mystery prize.

Cloe: The first match shall be Spyro V.S. Hunter.

Hunter: That's not fair. I don't even have my weapons.

Chris: We don't care( throws the two of them onto the platform) so get fighting and take it like a man.

(Static)

Hunter: easy for him to say. He doesn't have to fight Spyro.

(Static)

Hunter: Listen Spyro we don't have to do this. If we…

Before Hunter could continue Spyro head butted him in the rips, and sent him flying off the platform.

Chris: Well that was quick. The winner is Spyro.

(Static)

Spyro: Sorry Hunter. I tried to make it as painless as possible.

(static)

Chris: Our next fight will be a cat fight between Cynder and Ember.

Cloe: This should be an easy victory for Cynder.

Cynder and Ember made it to the Platform with a wild cheer from the crowd. Every one wanted to see this for a long time.

Cynder(facing Ember): I will try to make this a fair fight( puts her left hand behinds her back) I will fight you one handed.

Ember( infuriated): How dare you.

Ember pounces on Cynder and the fight begins. Ember tried to punch Cynder but she dodged it and countered with a swipe of her tail. Ember missed it only by a hair, she then tried to kick cynder with her left leg. Cynder grabbed it and tried to pin her, but Ember wiggled away.

(Static)

Chris: This is taking to long. Fortunately I know how to make it deadlier and faster.

(Static)

Chris( speaking to the combatants): Did I mention the one who wins gets to marry Spyro?

Upon hearing that both girls started to claw and bite one another in a fierce way.

Chris( Talking to Cloe): See I told you I could make them fight harder.( looks to see Cloe gone)Cloe?

He Sees her on the platform fighting both Cynder and Ember. After several minutes of blood shed Cloe finally won.

Cloe( Happily): Yeah Spyro's all mine.

Chris: Um, Cloe the offer didn't extend to you.

Cloe( Saddened): OH.( she starts to cry)

Chris's phone ring and he turns around to talk to it. After awhile he faces the contestants.

Chris: That was from the big man( meaning me Darthdragon). While we still can't marry Spyro to you we can give him to you for the night.

Cloe soon smile thinking of all the "Fun" they are going to have.

Spyro: Don't I get a say in this?

Chris: No. Now the winner of the match is Ember.

Cynder: What, but she fainted before I did?

Chris: True but you said you would fight her one handed which you didn't so you were disqualified.

Cynder: If I could move any part of my body right now you would be dead.

The Medics arrived and while three of them were clearly apes one didn't.

Chris( looking at the strange medic): I think I have seen him before.

Cloe( Looks at it now): I know what you mean.

The strange Medic picked Cynder up Bridal style and made for the exit.

Cloe( giggling): You know who would like doing that? Arkton.

Chris( with realization): Arkton…( Turns and shouts at the Medic) Arkton put Cynder down.

The medic turned around showing that it truly was Arkton.

Arkton: Beep( he starts to run and shouts) Start the car!

(Static)

Chris: How does he keep getting through are security?

Arkton( outside the confessional): It is the power of my love for Cynder.

Chris: There you are( Leaves the screen) Get back here.

( Static)

Chris starts to chase Arkton (with a screaming Cynder in his arms).

Cloe: Ok… While Chris deals with Arkton lets move on to the next match. Flames V.S. Kirby.

Flame and Kirby appeared on the platfotm. Flame tried to pounce on Kirby but was instead eaten by him.

Cloe: No bad Kirby. You don't know where it has been, so spit it out now.

Kirby spit Flame out of his move and the platform.

(static)

Flame(still cover in drool): There are things I saw in there that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

(Static)

Cloe: Wow you really are pathetic.( turns to Ripto) Since we have an odd number you get a freebie.

Ripto: Of course.( Looks to surviving contestants) You all are lucky I was not your opponent otherwise you would have lost.

Cloe hit Ripto on the head.

Ripto: Ow what was that for.

Cloe: I don't like you, that's what. Ok time for the Semi finals, First is My beloved Spyro( Looks lovingly at him) And that disgrace to all dragon kind Ember( Stares daggers at her).

(Static)

Ember: Great another person trying to kill me. The only thing I like about this one though is her taste in men( pulls out a Spyro poster) I mean isn't he dreamy.

(Static)

Ember: Spyro I know you don't want to fight me, just as much as I…

Before she could finish she was incinerated by Spyro's flame.

Ripto: He cheated( Looks at Cloe) Why aren't you getting one to him.

Cloe( facing Ripto) Firstly because I love Spyro and secondly I hate Ember,

(Static)

Ripto: Is Ember really that hated.

Hunter(Outside the confessional): Well she is more hated than you.

Ripto: That's not possible. How could that Pink winch be more hated than me.

(Static)

Cloe: Ok next up is Kirby V.S. Ripto.

They are teleported on to the platform.

Ripto: This will be easy with my magic wan…( Search's for his magic wand) Where is it?

As he continues searching he hears a whistle and looks to find Cloe with his wand smiling.

Ripto: I hate you so much.

Kirby then proceeded to kick the stuffing out of ripto until finally he was out cold.

Cloe: Well it looks like it time for the final event. Spyro V.S. Kirby. Of course Kirby could not fight and go to an all you can eat Buffet( pulls out Ripto's wallet) On ripto.

Kirby forfeited the match and went to an all you can eat restaurant.

Cloe( Hugging Spyro): I knew no one could ever beat my wonderful Spyro.

Spyro( chocking): Can't..Breath..must..get away.

Chris( Coming back with Cynder): Hey Cloe did we miss anything.

Cloe: Nothing much just Spyro winning.

Chris: Well then congrats Spyro here is your award.

Spyro is then teleported back into the ring and is facing Chuck Norris.

Spyro: What is he doing here?

Chris: He is here to fight you.

Spyro: But I won.

Norris: Yes and that is why you will face me( takes a fighting stance) I only fight the best.

Spyro: Yip.

After a short yet brutal beating Norris finally won.

Chris: Thank you Norris( he is teleported home) And thank you Cloe( Teleports her and Spyro back to her house) for the rest of you I will be seeing you tonight.

**Later that night…**

Chris: You have all cast your votes and made your decision. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Hunter, Kirby you all are safe. The next one off is…

**Either Ember or Ripto. I would Like to thank Starlightdragon1636 for the challenge, and I would like to thank Cloethedragoness for being my 100****th**** reviewer. Lastly I would like to thank all of you for reading my fic. If you see anything I can Improve upon please review or PM me. Polls will close Wed.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own TDG and the Bronze Quill Award.**

Chris: Ripto.

The crowd gasps.

Ember( Confused): I thought I didn't have any supporters?

Chris: You don't. The viewers just wanted to see you tortured more.

Ripto( clearly angry): You mean all that hard work cheating, Lying, and getting here are all worthless now.

Chris: Yes. Now disappear, Hocus Pocus.

Ripto vanished within thin air.

Chris: Now if only we can figure out how to make him reappear( shrugs) Oh well.( turns to the remaining contestants) Now good night.

Before any of the contestants could move they all were hit by tranquilizing darts and fell into a deep sleep.

**Many hours later….**

Cynder( just waking up): Where are we?( notices she is in a cell) What am I doing here?

Chris( Out side the cell): To answer your questions in order you are aboard the "Darthdragon" and we put you in there so you can't escape.

Soon other voices were heard from the other cells. After many retellings all the contestants knew they were in trouble.

Spyro( from his cell): So were are we Going?

( Static)

Spyro: These people aren't even going to let me recover. I did not get to sleep last night( Starts fidgetting) She made me do things, unspeakable things.

(Static)

Chris: I am glad you asked( pulls out space chart) we are going here( points to it) to the planet Sisi-Darmigo ( Pronunciation Shi Shi- Dar Migo). It is a world covered in mountains, but has a vast underground network of caves and catacombs that can support life. We won this world off of the Klingons. Your challenge will be to survive not only the inhabitants of the planet, but the Bounty hunters we will send after you Last one standing will win( Looks behind his back) and here they are.

D. Lucas( wearing armor similar to Eragons250's): Looks like I get to torment you all some more( stares evilly at Ember)

( static)

Ember: Why, oh, why do they keep bringing him back to kill me. Haven't I suffered enough.

( out side the confessional( Yes we brought it with use)): You never will.

(static)

Chris: Originally we were going to hire Samus to hunt you, But she asked for to much so instead we will be sending these two.

Two robot apes appeared.

Chris: These are the new Mecha Apes. They are smarter, faster, stronger, and come with a lot of cool additions. Like a twin laser wrist blaster, inferred and night vision, self healing armor, missiles and other wonderful gadgets. Isn't Technology great.

The contestants mumbled.

Soon Chris put his hand over his ear and after a while said: Well we are here. Have fun.

The contestants were teleported off the ship and into the depths of the mountains.

Spyro POV

Spyro was amazed that plants were growing here. In fact it looked like a forest, and he knows what that means. Ever on guard spyro began his search for a way out. He soon lost all track of time and of direction. As he begins to pass a tree for the 10th time he hears a rustling. He frantically looked this way and that trying to find the source of the noise. When he thought he was save he turned around only to come face to face with a ferocious creature. It walked on four legs, had a gray fur coat, four yellow eyes, and two bobbed tails. Before he could react one of the tails headed straight for his eye. Before it impacted the scene change to the cat picture.

(Static)

Chris( still onboard the ship): You didn't think we actually allow you to see this did you. Sorry but we don't want to fight the FCC.

(Static)

Cynder's POV

Cynder was trudging through the muck. Apparently she was dropped off at a swamp. A few thing have tried to eat her but none succeeded. As she tried to dry off she heard something behind her. Unlike Spyro she waited until the perfect moment to strike. It soon came, she turned around and hit her opponent right into the swamp. When it came back up she saw it was flame.

Cynder: Sorry.

Flame( coming onto the shore): It is understandable I mean this place gives me the( his tail is grabbed in a huge pair of jaws) HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!

Before Cynder could do anything Flame was dragged off to the depths. Not wanting to stand around she began going through the dense trees and weird rocks trying to get away.

Ember POV

She ended up at a dead end again. She has been trying to get through this maze of stone for at least an hour. After a few more tries she finally found the exit. As she raced toward it, D. Lucas appeared right there. As Happiness turned to horror D. Lucas shot her( again). As soon as she hit the ground she was dead. But D. Lucas took several shots at her body before he was satisfied. He then teleport to another area hoping to find more targets.

Hunter POV

This has to be the easiest challenge ever. He was easily dodging all the natural wild life here. As he was swinging from tree to tree a blaster bolt zoomed past him. He turn and saw one of the mecha apes. He tried to out run it, but it was an ape so it did nicely in this environment. Hunter was confident that he could lose him. As he reach for the next tree he collided with rock, apparently he forgot that he was in a cavern. As he tried to recover he was hit by a spear square in the back. Needless to say he was dead.

Kirby POV

The creatures here are delicious. When ever they try to attack him he just ate them. As he continued on his way the other Mecha ape appeared. He threw something and Kirby ate it. Soon Kirby was in pain, his body soon started to expand. Soon he expanded so much he exploded.

Back to regular.

Chris( Checking their vital signs): Well that's it( teleports Cynder onboard) So how was your stay?

Cynder(Shaking): I think I know why they gave this planet to you. It is full of evil.

**Later after everyone was revived and returned to Earth….**

Chris You all have cast your votes and made your decision. Cynder, Ember, Flame, Kirby you all are safe. The next one off is…

**Either Spyro or Hunter. I would like to thank Dekrosna for the challenge and I would like to thank all of you for reading my Fic (Pulls out Bronze Quill Award) and for this award. Polls will close Wednesday.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own TDG**

Chris: Hunter.

Hunter(stands up): Fine just let me get my things.

Chris: You won't be needing them.

Hunter is then teleported to the R&T department.

Hunter: Please what can you do to me?

????: Nothing that's why they got me.

Hunter( startled) turned around to see what he feared most. Biance with a gun.

Hunter: Biance?

Biance: Who else?

Hunter: Why are you doing this?

Biance: You are so stupid. I have told you many times, it's because you left me at the alter.( Tears run down here face) You broke my heart and now I get to break you( Raises gun).

Hunter: Bleep.

Back to fic….

Chris: Congratulations you all have made it to the Final five.

The crowd goes wild.

Chris: Now get some sleep all of you. For tomorrow will be a wild experience. Oh and one more thing there will now only be one cabin enjoy.

(Static)

Spyro: How can I not enjoy it? I mean I will be closer to my beautiful Cynder.(sighs while daydreaming) she did look beautiful when she was sleeping. Not to mention I can keep that creep Arkton away from her( points at Camera) If you are watching this Arkton come near Cynder again and your dead.

(Static)

When the contestants saw that the cabin was split in two by a wall, they were sad( Of course the people who believe that they should be separated on till they are married are happy).

**7:00 in the morning….**

The contestants were sleeping peacefully when suddenly the door was ripped from its hinges and a mysterious figure appeared.

????: Get up now or so help me( Pulls out a chainsaw) I will make sure none of you have kids.

All the contestants ran out of bed and out side.

Flame: Who the heck are you?

????( In big dramatic voice): I am the one and only SpyroMaster64.

Chris( Stepping in from nowhere): Or as we like to call him SM64.

Flame: Why do you call him that and why is he here?

Chris: Because it sounds like a gun. I mean can't you imagine someone saying they use a SM64. He is also my co-host for today. Enough about that its time for your challenge( A map appears behind him) this is the island of Clopang clopang. It has no technology so that means you can't call home or your lawyers. The object of the challenge see who can survive the longest on the island. Only one of you can win so good luck.( Thinks for a couple of seconds) Am I forgetting any thing?

SM64: Yes, about all the fun thing waiting them on the island.

Chris( to SM64): That's right thank you.( Turns to the contestants) On the island are Mugo's( The thing that attacked spyro last time), crazy fans, robo-apes , and of course traps so get to it.

The contestants are teleported to the Island.

Cynder POV

She was teleported to a wide open field.

Cynder: This isn't so bad.

As Cynder was admiring the field danger crept closer to her. As quick as a flash it grabbed Cynder into a giant hug.

Arkton: Yay! I finally have my Cynder.

Cynder: I am not your Cynder.

She kicked him right in between the legs forcing him to let her go. As soon as he did she ran as fast as she could leaving poor Arkton all alone.

(Static)

SM64(onboard airship) : Ouch! that's one way to get out of a sticky situation.

Chris: Yeah. But I bet you anything he will still try and get her.

SM64: You got a bet( shake's Chris's hand and smiles) easiest bet I have ever won.

Chris: we shall see.

(Static)

Arkton( Recovering from injury): I got kicked by Cynder, it's a dream come true( runs in direction of cynder) Wait up you beautiful she goddess( Runs after her).

(Static)

SM64 mouth is wide open.

Chris( with a smirk): Told you.

(static)

**One hour later….**

Flame had just built his house out of dried mud . Feeling proud of himself he went inside his shelter.

(static)

Chris: Now we can't let him off this easy can we?( Turns to SM64) Care to do the honors?

SM64: You bet( Shouts) Cue the storm.

(Static)

Soon a massive tsunami hit the island turning it into heck. As Flame's shelter was washed away lightning struck next to him, so he moved to that spot.

Flame: Ha lightning never strikes the same place( he is struck by lightning) Twice( he dies).

As the storm worsened the contestants tried to find shelter. As Ember made here way through the tree's she activated one of our traps. Poor thing, she didn't even see the two logs coming from her left and right. Soon Ember was squashed between them.

(Static)

Sm64: Oh what away to go

Chris(Shocked): I thought you hated Ember?

SM64: I do, but I wanted her death to be more painful.

Chris: Sorry maybe next time.

(Static)

Cynder POV

Cynder had just got away from Arkton when the storm hit. She dived into the first cover she could find, which was a burrow. As she awaited the end of the storm she felt a hot breath on her skin. Thinking it was Arkton( who would probable give his right arm for this) she turned around and fired venom right into his face. Unfortunately it wasn't Arkton, It was a mugo, and it was really mad. Before she could react the creature lashed out and began eating Cynder. During the frenzy one of Cynders horns was discarded and landed right next to Arkton( who has been following Cynder this entire time)

Arkton( Picks it up): Sweet a part of Cynder I can keep forever.

Arkton heads straight for his ship( How else do you think he got there ) and took off.

(Static)

SM64: Does he really get to keep one of Cynders Horns?

Chris: No, the moment we bring her back it comes back.

SM64: All well atleast he can say he got something from Cynder.

They both laugh.

(Static)

Spyro POV

The rain kept falling harder and harder. Soon Spyro couldn't see the tip of his nose. As he was walking around he came to a cave, not even thinking he jumped right into it. He doesn't know how long he has been on the island or if any of the others survived . As the rain worsened he saw a pink figure in the distance.

Spyro: Is that Kirby?( Try to get a better view) It could be( he shouts) Hey Kirby!

His shot caused an avalanche that within seconds crushed the Pink blur. Spyro was then teleported to the Airship.

SM64( wearing an I love Ember shirt): Man that's the second bet I lost today.

Spyro: For a second there I thought you wore that shirt because You like Ember.

Chris( Smiling): You haven't seen anything .

SM64: Don't make me do it.

Chris: Fine.(turns to Spyro) You win Invincibility. Lets get back to camp.

**Later that night…**

Cynder( rubbing her horn): I still can't believe he inscribed his name on my horn.

Chris: Enough chit chat its time for one of you to go. You have each cast your votes and made your decision. Spyro, Cynder, Kirby you are all save. The next one off is…

**Either Flame or Ember. I would like to thank Cloerosedragoness for the challenge, SpyroMaster64 for Co-hosting, and all who read this fic. If you see anything I can do better please review or PM me. Polls will close on Wednesday.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I only own TDG**

Chris: Flame.

Flame: No you can't separate me from my beloved Ember.

Chris: We can and we will. So see you in the next life( pulls a lever)

The ground beneath flame opened up and tentacles shot out and dragged him in.

Chris: With the loss of Flame we are down to are last Four finalist. Ember, Cynder, Spyro, and Kirby lets hear it for them.

The crowd cheers.

Chris( facing contestants): Now get to your cabins there is work to be done tomorrow.

**6:00 in the morning….**

Chris: Ummm… How should we wake them today.( Thinks for a moment) I know.

20 second later…

The contestants ran screaming from the cabin with their butts on fire. Once the fires were put out they glared at Chris.

(Static)

Ember( holding burnt tail): My poor beautiful tail( strokes it several times) its in ruins( starts to cry).

(static)

Chris: Well now that you guys are up lets get some breakfast at ( teleports them to) DragonKing our treat( chuckles).

The contestants, after weeks of starving, ran into the building and to the front counter.

Spyro( trying to get the employs attention): Excuse me we would like to order.

The Employee: Sure thing but first( turns around) But first your going to have to pay.

Spyro( in shock): Star! What are you doing here?

Chris: He is here as my co-host/ manager of DragonKing. He is part of today's wonderful challenge.

(static)

Cynder: I knew there was a reason he was being nice to us. You just can't trust the guy.

(Static)

Spyro: So what's the challenge. Making poisonous food then eating it, making food from are own bodies, or maybe you sickoes want us to kill our fellow contestants to make food for you.

Chris: No but those are wonderful suggestions. If we don't use them Ryanthedargon250 might.

(Static)

Cynder: I love Spyro dearly but sometimes the boy is just plain stupid.

(static)

Chris: No today's challenge is a non-freak off. That means no matter what you can't freak out from now until closing time. During the time in between various pranks and people will try to get you to freak. If you freak out three times then you are out. Oh and just to be clear we consider screaming, fainting, cursing, being shocked, being repulsed, and swearing all part of freaking out. The person with the fewest freaks wins invincibility and a triple fodder burger from DK( dragonking). Now Star will assign you your jobs.

Star( reading from clipboard): Lets see. Cynder you will work cashier, spyro the drive through, Kirby the cleaning( see's his disappointed face) You really didn't think I would give the cooking job to you did you? Great now I forgot where I was.

Chris: You were about to tell Ember her job.

Star: Right she is the cook. ( looks up from clipboard) What are you still here? Get a move on.

The contestants ran to their stations.

**One hour later…**

Cynder: Thanks for choosing DK for your business, come again.

The next person steps up.

Cynder: Welcome to DK how may( she finally looks at his face and jumps back.) No any one but you.

Arkton: Well that's one freak out( leans over the counter) Don't worry if you don't win I will still love you.

Cynder( angry): Get away from me you $^ Perv!

Arkton: Wow two freak outs in under 2 minutes.

Cynder( through gritted teeth): May I take your order?

Arkton: Yes along with my heart( several people awed at that) I will have a double Fodder burger hold the flame sauce accompanied by the beautiful cashier.

Cynder( shouting): Get it through your thick head **I LOVE SPYRO!**( quickly puts hand over mouth)

Star: Well I just lost a bet( hands Chris 50 shares of DK stock) tell Darth I want a redo.

Chris( putting it in his pocket): No can do.

Cynder: You guys made a bet, On what?

Star: I bet Darth 50 shares of DK stock that Arkton wouldn't be able to get to you( shrugs) Guess I was wrong.

Arkton(facing Cynder): Now that your no longer working how about you and me…

Chris( facing Arkton): Woah there lover boy I never said if they lost they can quit working.

Arkton( Looking disappointed): Well maybe later( starts to walk away but then comes back) Can I still get my Fodder burger.

Star( hands him one): sure thing.

Spyro POV

He couldn't believe the day he was having. First he shouted at someone to hurry up and order gaining him one freak out, then he had to deal with all these yahoo's who, he thinks, purposely missed order one even caused him to snap back earning him another freak out . So for the last ten minutes no matter what he didn't freak. Until…

Spyro: Welcome to DK may I take your order?

????: No duh why else would I be in a drive through if you wouldn't take my order. That would make no sense.

Spyro: I am sorry sir.

????: And now you are mistaking me for a man. I have never been so insulted in all my life.

Spyro: I am sorry mamma. Can I get your order?

?????: I would like a salad and a diet drink.

Spyro: That will be $2.50 please pick up at first window.

She soon drove up and Spyro gave her, her food. But instead of driving off she took a sip from her cup and said: This is not diet.

Spyro apologized and got her the diet.

She took one sip of it and threw it at spyro: this is not diet, get me the manager.

Spyro: Mamma that is indeed diet and there is no reason to get snippy.

The women: How dare you. I will not sit here and be insult by a juvenile delinquent( word of the day). You get your manager right now.

Spyro( shouting): SHUT UP YOU STUPID ***CH AND TAKE YOUR BLOODY DRINK!

Star( looking at Spyro): That's number three ( turns to women and says in a sweet tone) I apologies for the way you have been treated how's about I make your meal free?

Women: I changed my mind I will never eat here again( shove salad in the Window) Keep the salad.

The Women drove off angry.

Spyro( looks to see Star's angry face): Whoops.

Ember POV

Ember( cooking Fodder): I don't get what's so hard about this, I haven't gained a single strike yet.

(Static)

Chris: No matter what we do we just can't make her freak out. We have tried snacks in the cupboards, shooting knifes, and burnt hands. Not even D. Lucas can make her jump. We even tried filling the kitchen with fire crackers, that when stepped on explode, and we got zilch. If we don't do something soon she's going to win.

(static)

Ember was confident that she would win. Kirby already got two freak outs( One for fainting at the sight of all the food( Star's Idea) and another for getting stuck in the toilet( again Star's Idea)) while she had none. Maybe all of her torture finally paid off. As she reached for some more burgers she grabbed Spyro's disembodied head.

Ember: Noooooooo! Spyro( she began throwing a fit) No, no, no, no( she breaks a chair)

Chris( peaking through the door): Hah that's 2 one more and she's out( looks over to see Star down) What's wrong?

Star( looking at Chris): Kirby fainted when I sent him to the Men's room.( looks sadder) Now we can't torture her anymore.

Chris: Now, did I ever say we would stop torturing them when we had a winner?

Star( forms an evil smile): No I believe you didn't.

For the rest of the day Ember was punked.

**Later that evening… **

Chris: You have all cast your votes and made your decision. Ember and Kirby your save.( they come up to get them and we notice that Ember is cut up and limping).

Spyro: What you mean me and Cynder..

Chris: That's right you two love birds. One of you is going home, and that person is…

**Either Cynder or Spyro. I would like to thank Onyxthedragon for the challenge and Starlightdragon1636 for co-hosting. If you see anything I can improve upon please review or PM me. Polls will close Wednesday. **

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I only own TDG**

Chris: Spyro.

Spyro: What? I am the hero how come I lost?

Chris: Well that's a stupid question the audience voted you off. Now its time for you to go( presses a button)

Spyro was teleported to a hotel room light with candles. When he tried to move he found himself tied to a chair.

????: Hello sweety. Did you miss me?

Spyro turned to where the voice came from and screamed.

Cloe(stepping out of the shadows wearing a bright red dress): I knew you would love this dress( turns around once) I am planning on wearing it on our honeymoon, but first( she kisses Spyro) lets have some fun.

**Back at camp…**

The contestants heard this scream emanating from who knows where.

Chris: Well looks like spyro's enjoying his away gift( turns to remaining contestants) and if you don't want to suffer the same fate I suggest you get to your cabin. Oh by the way Ember here is your free fodder burger.

Ember: Yay!(she yanks it from his hand) Food ( and its it in one bite)

The contestants ran to their cabin.

**7:00 in the morning…**

The contestants were sleeping soundly when the artillery opened fire. While Kirby and Cynder got out safely, for some weird reason the shells seemed to follow Ember.

(Static)

Chris( laughing): Lets just say there was an extra ingredient in the Burger( pulls out artillery shell magnet) magnet anyone?

( static)

Once when Ember was hit then revived the contestants awaited their next challenge.

Chris( appearing in front of them): Good morning contestants, today you will go through our most rigorous challenge yet( presses another button and a giant cube appeared) This is the Colossal cube, able to send you into video games.

Jimmyrocket: yes even though we still haven't figured out how to get you back( shrugs) I am sure we will figure something out.

Cynder: Who are you?

Jimmy: I am Jimmy rocket ( bows) and I am today's co-host.

Ember( looking at Chris) : Why is he your co-host?

Before Chris could answer Jimmy cut in.

Jimmy: Because I am an intern here and I got hurt( shows them the bruise) So I gave them the option of having me as a co-host or I sue.

Chris: Ok now lets talk challenges. This event will consist of three parts, the first part is the racing game, second the dance game, and thirdly, and my favorite, the mystery game that will be decided later. You need to win at least one challenge, if you don't you are finito, done, and out of here. Only if all of you win one challenge will we have a ceremony. Now let the mayhem begin( presses another button).

The contestants were sucked into the game world( ironic isn't it?) and stuck on cyber hover boards.

Soon a giant three appeared and the count down began. Once it hit zero the racers were off, in first was Kirby followed by Cynder and way in the rear, the pain in almost everyone's rear, Ember. As the contestants made the first turn eight hover cycles appeared . As they began blasting the contestants the field changed, where once there was nothing now had an obstacle course. As the contestants began dodging the spinning maces Ember clipped one and spiraled out of control, hitting on of the hover bikers into an incoming mace.

(Static)

Jimmy( In the real world): NOOOOOOoo! Seth( he begins to cry)

Chris( patting him on the back): There, there we will never forget about what's his name.

Jimmy( looking dumbfounded): That's just cruel, he owed me $100 bucks.

(Static)

Ember only had a few second to enjoy her escape before she was smashed by a giant banana.

(static)

Ember( covered in banana goop): Where did they get this banana from? I mean it makes no since to have that in a racing game.

(static)

As Kirby and Cynder approached the finish line dimensional Adam appeared before them in a giant robot suit .

Dim. Adam: Well looks like I get to try my new toy out sooner then expected.

With that said he unleashed the full furry of his suit against them, firing missiles, bombs, 50 foot flames, causing Kirby and Cynder to dodge repeatedly( unfortunately the hover bikers weren't so lucky.) As the battle progress Cynder took aim and…nothing her breaths were useless, and before she could react she was vaporized .

(static)

Jimmy(confused): Didn't you tell them their powers were useless?

Chris( with a tropical drink): Must have slipped my mind( takes a sip).

(static)

As Dimension. Adam tried to kill Kirby, Kirby used the blast from one of his missiles to propel him in between his legs. Earning him the victory and getting teleported out of the game.

**In real world….**

The contestants were rematerialized to their old selves.

Chris: And the first challenge goes to Kirby( turns to Jimmy) Jimmy tell him what he won.

Jimmy( with a gift card): He won a $50 dollar gift card to DragonKing. The friendliest service in the realm( quickly)warning DK is not the friendliest if you are pink, annoying, and your name is Ember. If you do eat there be prepared for explosive food, or worse.(back to normal) Congratulations.

Ember: Um… What was that last part again.

Chris: Never mind that it's time for your next event( the cube becomes a giant dance, dance revolution stage) The dance game where you need to show off your moves in order to win.

Jimmy( looking nervous): I should warn you that three mistakes and you die.

Chris: Don't tell them that. Anyways get boogieing.

They started off slowly trying to get used to it, even though Kirby had one mistake Cynder and Ember had Perfect scores.

Jimmy: This is to easy ( reaches for dial) lets crank it up( raises it to expert)

Within second the scene changed. Soon Kirby had three mistakes and was hit by a 30 ton hammer by King DeeDeeDee( or how ever you spell his name)

3D's: Well that was fun( smiles) I have been wanting to that to him for ages( turns to Chris)now where is my money?

Chris( puts hand in pocket): Right( pulls out remote and presses shrink button) here.

3D's shrunk to the size of a golf ball.

Jimmy: Why did you do that?

Chris( grins): Cause we have no intention on paying him( puts 3D's on a golf tee) Want to do the honors?

Jimmy( with a golf club): Thought you never ask.

Jimmy aimed and hit 3D's out of the Fic.

Meanwhile Cynder was having a hard time. She had 2 mistakes already and she was getting tired. Her only hope was that Ember would get out first. While she was thinking this she made another mistake and spikes came up from the platform and impaled her. Ember kept going for another 30 minutes before we got bored and pulled the plug.

Chris: Wow Ember I am impressed. How did you last that long( checks stats) and not have one mistake.

Ember( blushing): Well I try to stay in shape for Spyro and its just lots of fun. I play it every Friday night.

Chris: Ok, ( turns to Jimmy) Jimmy tell her what she won.

Jimmy(Holding a DVD set): She won Season 1 through 7 of Ember most extreme tortures( hands them to her) enjoy.

Ember is beyond shock.

( Static)

Ember: I bet you anything that no matter I would have still received this( holds up DVD's) You people are just twisted.

(static)

Chris: Now for your final challenge( pulls out envelope) it is ( reads note) dungeon conquer.

The crowd goes wild.

Chris: In this challenge you will have to get four rings and take them to the top of the virtual mountain. The rings are scattered everywhere, you must find them. Along the way our surprises will try and kill you, and to make thing interesting you only have one life. The person with the most ring wins( turns to Cynder) this is your final chance, don't blow it.

The contestants are sucked into the game.

Ember POV

Ember was running for her life. Apparently she was sent near a giant ant hill inside the game and the ants wanted to kill her. As she was running the program added a rock in front of her, which she tripped on. When she fell on the ground the ants swarmed all over her eating her alive.

Kirby POV

Well that was easy he landed right next to the ring now all he needed to do was find a way out of the maze he walked in. He made a left turn and came face to face with the flying sharks.

(static)

**In real world…**

Jimmy: Hey the flying sharks are back.

Chris: Of course they are under contract.

(static)

As Kirby tried to out run the sharks but no matter where he went they were there until, eventually, he came to a dead end. See no other alternative Kirby attacked the first flying shark. While he was in the air the shark spun around and hit him right into his counterparts mouth. Someone said GOAL! And everyone cheered.

(static)

Chris( looking disappointed): They are not lasting very long.

Jimmy: Well they didn't need to. They both have one win so they are safe. But if Cynder doesn't hurry we will send her away( laughs) .

Chris: That was just corny.

(static)

Cynder POV

Cynder already had two rings. As she headed up the mountain traps sprung everywhere. Whether they were giant insects, battle hardened apes, zeppelins, dynamite, or rock slides she was determined to reach her goal. She soon saw it, it was a tall green pillar. As she ran towards it she thought that there was nothing to stop her. She was just about to reach it when the power went out.

(static)

Chris( in shock): Jimmy what have you done.

Jimmy( holding a coffee cup and a plug): I just wanted to plug the coffee maker in.

Chris( pointing to him): that was powering the game.

Jimmy: Ops.

Chris( slaps his hand to his face): never minded, lets revive them.

The contestants were revived.

Chris: Cynder you didn't win a single event so all I have to say is( teleports Cynder and Him to a dark room) say good bye to light.

Cynder: That's it( takes a fighting stance) I will kill you.

Chris: Do you mean that?

Cynder: Yes I do.

Chris(wearing a priest uniform): And do you Arkton take Cynder as your wife?

Arkton( in a tux): Yes I do.

Cynder( confused ): Wait what is…

Chris: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Before Cynder could respond Arkton kissed her then picked her up bridal style.

Arkton( happy): Yippy, I finally have my Cynder.

As Arkton carries the Angry Cynder away( cursing and screaming) Chris teleported back to camp.

Chris( facing Ember and Kirby): Congratulations finalists, as your reward you get these( points to trailers) to keep for as long as you want.

The two finalists went to their trailers and opened the door. In Kirby's trailer was a giant squid that shot a tentacle out and pulled Kirby in. In Ember trailer was a bear that began mauling Ember.

Chris( laughing): Man I am good( turns to camera) That's it for this weeks show, tune in next week for the exciting conclusion of Total Drama Gamer.

**I Darthdragon herby thank Spyromaster64 for the challenge and Jimmyrocket for co-hosting. Like I said earlier next week will be my final chapter for this fic, so I am going to need the sickest, evilest, and most disturbing challenge ever. If you see anything I can improve on or mistakes I made please PM me or review. Send in your reviews by Wednesday.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	24. Chapter 24

**I only own TDG**

Chris: Welcome every one to the last Episode of season one. 24 contestants competed on this show and all but two of them are losers. But since this the last episode lets do a quick recap on the finalist. First off Ember.

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: Yes I know you all hate her. Anyway she was figured to only last to the top ten before she would meet her fate, imagine our surprise that she beat her arch-enemy Cynder. She has been the favorite target for just about every co-host. She embarrassed the one person in the world who loves her on live T.V. and was repeatedly sent death threats. But enough about her lets get to Kirby. He, like Owen from TDI, didn't seem to be much of a challenge. However do to his mad skills he made all the way to the top beating the favorite, Spyro, to be here.

The scene changes to one inside a tent.

Chris: For today's show we pulled out all the stops. I can personally guarantee that they will be scared for life( under his breath) if they survive( normal) So let the Pandemonium begin on( the T.V. screens behind him turn on, all showing his face and in stereo they said) Total Drama Gamer.

( TDI Theme music starts to play)

Ember heard a noise and tried to take a look at where it was coming from, she later wished she didn't. For she and Kirby were tied up in chains and were being lowered into a wood chipper. They screamed and struggled as they were lowered to their horrible fate. Just when they were just about to enter the wood chipper they stopped, while they wondered what was going on a hologram activated with Chris smiling at them.

Chris(Still smiling): Welcome to the Hotel of misery and the last episode of TDG I hope you slept well( speaking to someone off screen) You can let them down now Spyrofan1.

Soon the chains let go off Ember and Kirby then disappeared into the sealing.

Chris( beckoning someone to come forward): This is my co-host today Spyrofan1.

Spyrofan1( on the screen): Bow down foolish mortals for the awesomeness that is me.

Chris( rolling his eyes): Right anyway today's challenge is based off the movie Saw.

Ember: You mean the movies where those people try and kill themselves because one guy thinks they wasted their lives.

SF1( grinning and nodding): That's the one.

Chris: Your challenge is to either escape from this facility or to last one hour. There will be traps, guest appearances and ways that will more then hurt in the morning. You are both given 10 lives , and you started once when I said Welcome.( waves at them) Good luck.

SF1: I am coming for you Ember( pulls out a drill spear( yeah you can probably guess what it can do) and turns it on) an I will kill you.

(static)

Ember: Great, just great another nut job who want to kill me. What did I ever do to deserve this?

SF1( outside the confessional): Being born.

(static)

Ember and Kirby ran to the door and opened it. While Ember went left, Kirby went right. As the two frantically tried to find a way out Ember was heading for trouble. She figured that if she could get into one of the rooms she could fly off. She soon came to a door marked 54. When she opened the door a figure popped out with a machete.

Rynathedragon250: Remember me.

Before she could do anything Ryan cut her into little tiny pieces, then went back into the room to order room service.

(static)

Outside….

SF1( confused): Why didn't Ryan stay so that when Ember is revived he can kill her again.

Chris: Cause A. we didn't tell him that they had more then one life and B. because it would be boring if Kirby won by default.

(Static)

Kirby headed straight for the kitchen. AS he burst through the doors he was sliced in half by a giant pendulum. Only to be revived and headed for the fridge. Once there he proceed to open it which activated our next trap that of the 10 ton weight being dropped on him.

Ember wasn't fairing any better since Ryan she ran into D. Lucas with a flaming sword , Cloe with a spiked bat who chased her into the invisible cutters( really sharp invisible string) that slice her to ribbons, and to make matters worse she thought she saw Mistress. She was walking up the stairs to see how high this building is, when she stepped on a rig step. Her feet were caught in bear traps and the stairs above came down on here( and I don't mean broken I mean the entire stair way) and crushed her.

Kirby was running for his life now, for he was being chased by 3 Dobermans. He tripped and they ate him in a flash. When he was revived he didn't remember how much time was left so he just ran, down one hallway after another, up stairs and down getting confused every which way. Finally he came to a door that said exit he tried to open the door and got shot by a rapid fire machine gun.

Ember had, had enough. Exploding pie's, poisoned darts, apes with clubs, a Kligon, and ever single former co-host who hates her is just to much for her so she found a chair and sat down Knowing that she is fated to lose.

Ember: Why can I never win?

Kirby was still trying to find a way out, and having no luck. He went down until he came to the lobby, the lobby filled with Zombie's. As he began fighting his way through them he was attacked from above by spider who dropped bombs on him. While he was dodging a blast was heard and Ember came flying out from the room she was just in. She tumbled head over head to the luggage cart. Once she was on it the rockets on either side light up and she was sent forward. Ember was doing all she could to try and control it. She went so fast that when she hit glass she broke it all the way. Once when she came to she realized she was outside.

Ember( unbelieving): I won.

Chris( not sure what just happened): She won.

SF1: Noooooooo!( drops to all fours) How could she win?

Chris( shrugs) Your asking the wrong person( turns to Ember) I never thought I would say this but Ember you are the Winner of TDG.

Crowd: Booooooooooo!( start throwing rotten fruit at her)

Ember( Not caring): Finally something good has happen to me( turns to Chris) Where is my prize?

Chris( glumly): Here (gives her, her prize).

Ember grabs it and starts rubbing: I wish that Spyro would love me.

A huge smoke cloud appeared and faster then anything it became a giant snake that wrapped itself around ember, chocking her.

While the Audience was confused, Chris was laughing.

SF1: What is so funny?

Chris( in between laughs): That these idiots actually expected us to give them a lamp with one wish when we could use it for ourselves.

SF1( a wicked grin creeping on his face): So this was all for nothing.

Chris: Bingo.

SF1: That is so evil. I love it( looks to see Ember still struggling with the snake) Hey can I…

Chris( holding a spiked bat): Be my guest.( While SF1 ran to clobber Ember Chris turned to the Camera) Join us again Next season for more mayhem. Same channel, same time, same best host ever here on** Total… Drama… Gamers.**

**I thank you all for reading my fic. It was a lot of fun, and if I didn't use your challenges this season then I will guaranty them in the next. I would like to thank Spryofan1 for co-host, Outlawstar00000 for the challenge, and all my faithful reviews and viewers. I will start season 2 in January so all that's left to say is….**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


End file.
